Party Night
by Otakus Tail
Summary: There's been nothing to do lately so Star and Mirajane decide to throw a party and try to get some match making going on. The dragonslayers are having a hard time confessing and decide to do it at the party. Problems arise but will they every be resolved? Read to find out. (Star is my own OC, Gale, Nalu, Gruvia, Jerza and others. Please read and review! Rated T for a reason)
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first fairy tail fanfiction so please be nice.**

**also I am going to be using a OC in all my fairy tail stories or most if them. When I finish this story I will write one for her. Her name is Star LaLuna and there is a fast description of her character in this chapter.**

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a normal day in Fairy Tail. Cana was drinking. Gray was stripping. Natsu was picking fights. Erza was eating her strawberry cake and so on. Levy walked into Fairy Tail's large doors, her face stuck in a book. In the corner Gajeel was sitting alone discussing something with Lily. Probably something battle related. Levy wouldn't admit it to many people, but she like Gajeel. Really liked Gajeel. Every time he looked at her shivers went down her spine. Levy loved the Iron Dargon Slayer.

Levy'so face starts to turn red thinking about him. Just him and her, alone. A voice broke her from her thoughts. "Hey Levy are you alright? Your face is turning red." Jet said. He was looking at her with concern. Even though Jet and Droy were her best friends, they became a bit much sometimes. It was nice to know they cared, but sometimes it got overwhelming.

Levy knew Jet liked her. Even with the seven year gap between them, they still knew her. But the people from Tenrou hadn't seemed to age at all over the time they were stuck there. So it would seem they are 7 years older than them. "I'm fine Jet. I might just be getting a fever." She said.

"I could walk you home. Maybe even we could go out...?" Jet said, a blush flooding his cheeks. Levy sighed. Jet and Droy, but mostly Jet, had crushes on her. Levy knew that she could never love them the way they loves her. She only saw them as brothers.

"That's ok Jet I'm fine really." She said. "I think I'll go grab a drink." Levy walked over to the bar and met Mirajane there. She was one of the few people who knew she liked Gajeel. Lucy and Star were the other people. Her best friends. "One lemonade please Mira." Mirajane nodded and quickly made the beverage. Then Gajeel walked to the bar sitting a seat away from her. He always seemed to be cautious around her. Levy had forgiven him long ago for what he did, she didn't think he forgave himself. But he didn't show any cautiousness he may have.

"Oi Mira, when was Star planning to come back?" Gajeel asked. Star had her own request road in the guild. Her Dragon God Slayer magic made her incredibly powerful. She was shorter than Levy herself, she had dark purple hair that was rather curly. She had golden eyes that shined even though her bangs slightly covered them.

* * *

(A quick description of Star LaLuna. You can skip if you want)

She had to wear two bands on her forearms. One kept control of bloodlust, how much she would want to fight or spill blood. That rarely got out of control because not many people were stupid enough to anger her or fight her seriously. The other held down her magic power. She could control it easily with it on but once she took it off the magic energy flowed from her body like a river.

She was a thief and assassin. She only stole from filthy rich people or to get something important for someone else. Star had said she only killed people who the world would be better off without. The people she killed were often serial killers or other people who hurt the innocent. Her childhood and overall life has been horrible so Star knew pain. But she always smiled. That was something everyone in Fairy Tail admired. She was once in the guild called Crimson Phoenix. One day, Star was sent into another world and it seemed like she died. Sort of like Lisanna. But not long after her disappearance, her entire guild was bombed. All members killed. When Star managed to return, nobody could imagine the pain she felt, knowing everyone she knew was dead. Except Gajeel and Natsu had known her since they were kids.

Gajeel and Natsu were the only 2 people who knew her entire life story, aside from a fellow assassin Nix. All everybody else knew was she lost a lot of people she cared for and even more that doesn't include people. Star could never have children because of an injury she'd gotten a few years ago. Star had received Dragons Blood which heals a body quickly and reduces risk of scarring. But that didn't help her case. Everyone was also surprised to know she had never cried. Her mother had told her right before she died to stay strong. Not to cry, but to smile at the memories. That was the last time she cried, when she was 4 years old. Star was 16 now and one of the wisest and strongest people Levy knew.

(End of Stars quick introduction)

* * *

"I heard she would be back soon. Probably in a couple days." Mirajane replied. "It's been so quiet around the guild lately, even with Natsu, Erza and Gray here." Mirajane said more to herself. She had become a good friend of Stars and even she got bored when Star was gone.

"You no doubt. I've finished 4 books this week. It's to quiet." Levy said. Just then the door burst open. A large gust of air filling the room. Star walked in and joined Levy, Gajeel and Mira at the bar.

"So, what did I miss?" She said. There was a bandage all down her leg and arm. Her eyes showed no sign of pain though.

"Absolutely nothing." Gajeel replied, downing the last of his drink. Star leaned onto Gajeels shoulder making him hold her weight. Gajeel and Star were so close Levy was almost jealous. But she knew the two dragon slayers felt nothing romantic towards each other and were only best friends.

"I'm bored! Let's do something." She whined. Then Lucy ran over.

"Hey Levy-chan! What's new?" She said. They had gotten back from a mission that took less then a day.

"Nothing." Mirajane said from behind the bar. She had a distant look. Mira was a matchmaker and couldn't make anybody even get close.

"Say Mira wanna go for a walk? Kinana can handle the bar for awhile." Star said. Mirajane perked at the idea. She made her way over and they walked o of the guild. Levy, Lucy and Gajeel were left alone. Then Gajeel left for his house, muttering something about being to tired to hang around. Levy felt slightly empty when he left.

"Are you sad levy?" Lucy said in her ear. Levy blushed and shook her head in denial. "Come on let's go to my house. It's getting late." Lucy said. The two girls left and went to Lucy's apartment. For once, nobody was inside.

"Why did you ask me to come here Lu-chan? Did you finish another chapter?" Levy said excitedly. Lucy looked down.

"Do you think Natsu likes me?" Lucy blurted out. Levy knew Lucy loved her best friend but was often in denial and scared he didn't like her back. "He has been hanging out with Lisanna more and more. Do you think he is gonna go for her?" She said. Lucy really loved Natsu and she didn't seem to mind Lisanna. But she couldn't help but feel jealous that she was getting all Natsu's attention. It was like she was hogging it.

Levy shook her head. "I don't know Lucy. That idiot is so dense I can't tell." Levy said honestly. Then the window opened. Star hopped into the room.

"STAR! What are you doing?!" Lucy yelled. Stars senses were much better than the other dragon slayers so she most likely heard their conversation.

"Look. I don't know if Natsu likes you or not. But me and Mirajane had an idea..."

Flashback Mira and Star

* * *

"There's been nothing going on lately. Plus, I'm getting sick of some people staying in denial." Mira said, she was glad she could tell Star her frustrations. She knew Star never told secrets.

"How about we throw a party?" Star suggested. Mirajane immediately smiled and hugged Star.

"That's a great idea! But what's all gonna happen?" She asked. Star was good at planning parties.

"I was think I could get my friend to DJ. I'll have all kinds of songs ranging from two-step dancing to dub step. It will be awesome!" Star said. Mira's spirits were raised high. She then left to go buy booze for the party.

"We will have it in 3 days! Spread the news!"

Back with levy and lucy

"Star that sounds awesome! Now I can't wait." Lucy said. Levy agreed.

"Then maybe you two can confess. Gajeel and Natsu are pretty dense, you girls might need to make the first move." Then Star jumped out the window before Lucy could grab her.

"She has a point Lu-chan. I'll do it if you do." Levy said queitly. A blush spreading across her face. Lucy had the same red face. Lucy nodded and they promised they would both tell the Dragons their feelings.

**So there is the first chapter! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back! I hope everybody is liking my OC. She will be a big party in Gajeel/Levy and Natsu/Lucy's relationships in this story. **

**I don't own fairy tail! If I did these ships would have been cannoned and fangirls would have died of blood loss.**

**Read & Review**

* * *

Levy left Lucy's house around 11. Lucy asked if she wanted to stay, but Levy refused, not wanting to be a burden. The streets were dimly lit. Usually Jet and Droy walked with her home. At the edge of Magnolia were the outskirts and back alleys. She didn't like walking alone. It was a little chilly too.

Levy heard noises behind her and looked, but nobody was there. She thought she was just being paranoid but then she heard the footsteps again. Nobody was there and just as she was turning around a hand covered her mouth. The person blindfolded her as well and dragged her somewhere.

Levy kicked and tried to scream but she was soon bound and unable to fight back. Now she was so scared she couldn't move. "What will be do with this one?" she heard a voice.

"She's pretty, I call first." Said another. She felt hands on her body as she cringed. The men laughed and then screams of pain. Levy pushed herself against a wall while the hollering continued. Then she heard them running away. "Fine sorry! She's all yours!" was all she heard. Tears ran down her face as she curled in a ball.

Then her blindfold was lifted. Levy didn't want to see so she closed her eyes tight. "Levy calm down its just me." Said a gruff voice. She felt her binds being cut as she opened her eyes. She saw a familiar pieced face. "Gajeel?" she managed to say.

"Its ok shrimp, I'm here." He said he picked her up. "Come on. You're comin to my place." He held her bridal style. Levy couldn't even blush she had been so scared. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. She couldn't tell, but Gajeel on the other hand and a vibrant color of red on his face. He was glad it was too dark to notice. _Thank you._ Levy thought.

It didn't take long to get to his house. By that time though, Levy had fallen asleep in Gajeel's warm arms. When Gajeel walked in, he saw Star snoozing on his couch. Star didn't have a house of her own because she would never be there enough and usually just camped out. But when she could she crashed at a friend's house, usually Gajeel's place. Problem was he couldn't share a bed with her. If anybody woke her up or tried two was often knocked out or beaten. Gajeel himself had been thrown through walls. Lily was also sleeping on the chair.

So he passed her by and placed Levy on his king sized bed. Now the problem was Gajeel didn't have anywhere to sleep. When he realized he could only sleep with Levy, his face turned red. What if she woke up? What if he couldn't control himself? Levy was so beautiful to him he just wanted to hold her, to kiss her, to…

Gajeel shook his head before anymore wild thoughts filled his head. Eventually, Gajeel decided to just stay as far from the girl as he could. After a while of lying there, he felt movement on the other side of the bed. When he turned to see what it was he was face to face with Levy. Her scent filled his senses as she lay sleeping. She stirred slightly and Gajeel was afraid she would wake up. But instead, she curled into his chest. Gajeel froze, no knowing what to do. She was cold. Carefully, he put an arm around her.

Gajeel knew he didn't deserve her. Now he was holding the very body he had beaten and pined to a tree. He pushed those thoughts away though. All he could focus on was the small body pressing against his chest. All he wanted was her. But he knew the gentle bookworm would never love a monster like him. Then, with his arms wrapped around the girl, he fell into s dreamless sleep. _I love you, Levy. _He thought right before he did sleep.

The nest morning, sunlight filled the room as Star was waking up. She rubbed her eyes as she sniffed the air. Her sense were double the power of the other dragon slayers. She had been trained by a dragon god, so that helped too. She thought she picked up Levy's scent. _But wasn't she at Lucy's?_ She thought. The scent led to Gajeel's bedroom. When she looked in she saw a sight she never thought to witness.

Levy was curled up right in Gajeel's bare chest. Gajeel had his arms wrapped around her like ivy. His black hair splayed out behind him and his face buried in her hair. "Star what's going on?" she heard Pantherlily's voice behind her. She immediately _shhh'ed _him and motioned for him to see. They both smirked at the sight. They silently agreed to not tell anyone and to bug the two later that day.

The two left the building and left for the guild. Levy was waking. _A teddy bear, so warm_. Was the first thing she thought, her eyes still closed. She snuggled closer to the warmth then it moved. And groaned. Her eyes shot open as they met a muscular chest. Then she was pulled closer. Levy managed to look up and she saw the face she saw last night. Gajeel. He was holding her.

She swore her face was the color of Erza's hair. She stared at Gajeel's face. He looked so cute in his sleep. Her eyes looked over his piercings. To her, they were hot, handsome. Then her eyes roamed over his chest, so close to her face. "Like what you see?" said a voice. Levy looked up and saw Gajeel staring down at her. How long had he been awake?

"I-I-I'm sorry!" Levy stuttered. Gajeel groaned and let Levy go. He got up and stretched. Levy did the same. "Sorry, I didn't mean to spend the night." Levy said, still flustered by the view she had. _I wish I could be that close to him all the time._ She thought.

"Nah don't worry about it shrimp" Gajeel said, pulling on his shirt. "Let head to the guild shrimp. I think you're dogs will be lookin for ya. Gi-hi" He said. He thought it was funny, the way her face scrunched up when she was annoyed. It was cute.

"They aren't my dogs! They are my friends!" She replied back. Gajeel just waved it off and left to go grab scrap metal. Levy saw the bathroom. "Do you mind if I had a shower?" she asked.

"Go ahead. I'll wait" Gajeel said. He sat on the couch and started to eat. Levy nodded and started to shower. She closed the door, undressed, and started the water. She cleaned herself and let her mind wander. Especially to Gajeel. She thought about his hard chest, he being pressed against. Then she remembered what happened last night. He had saved her. He always saved her. It was one of the reasons she fell in love with him.

Gajeel on the other hand sat on the couch eating and waiting. He remembered her petite body against his large one. Her sweet scent filling his senses. He couldn't admit he loved her. What would she think? Probably that he was taking advantage of her. He didn't want to ruin the friendship he managed to create with her too. He could live with that. Soon Levy got out and got dressed quickly. "Shall we go to the guild?" she said. Gajeel nodded and followed her out. As they walked, Levy spoke broke the silence. "Thank you for last night. I don't know what those men would have done to me if you didn't come." She said, looking at her feet.

Gajeel just patted her shoulder and tried to play it cool. "No problem. Those two needed to get their heads knocked anyways." He said. Levy smiled as they walked into the guild together. Levy went to sit with Jet and Droy while Gajeel looked around for Star and Pantherlily. He hadn't seen them that morning.

"Hey Gajeel over here!" he heard Star's familiar voice. She was smirking. This wasn't good. Gajeel took a seat beside her and greeted her. "So did you have a fun night? Sure looked like it." She said. Star sure knew how to get on Gajeel annoyed. His face had a light blush on it.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Gajeel said, looking away. Star knew he liked Levy and loved to bug him about it.

"Whatever you say tough guy." Was all she said. "So when are you going to tell her?" she asked.

"Tell her what?" Said the taller man.

"How you feel! If you don't tell her, someone else is going to steal her away." Star said. She had been in a different place during the Phantom battle so she didn't really know what happened, just what others told her.

Gajeel looked down. "I don't know. Never probably. She probably doesn't feel the same about me anyway. I would just make a fool of myself." He said.

"You'll never know if you don't tell her!" Star countered.

"Then why don't you tell Nix how you feel?" Gajeel replied. His signature smirk on his face. Star just looked completely clueless.

"Feel what?" she said. Gajeel knew how Star felt towards her fellow assassin. But Star was even more clueless when it came to feelings then Salamander. One time when Star was visiting Gajeel in Phantom Lord, Totomaru asked her on a date.

He had said "Would you like to go get dinner with me?" It would have sounded like someone asking another person out but Gajeel thought Star just heard the word "Dinner". Star could eat like Cana could drink. She didn't know it was a date till Gajeel asked her how the date went. Her intelligible response had been "Date? What Date? When did I go on a date?" He never thought a person could be so oblivious.

He just laughed as the two talked about anything that came to mind.

On the other side of the guild Levy met up with her team. When Levy sat down with Jet and Droy, Jet glared Gajeel's way. Jet had his suspicions that Levy liked Gajeel and he couldn't stand it. "Hey Levy, good morning. What were you doing with that bastard?" he said with spite in his voice. Levy couldn't tell him what happened last night.

"Oh, uh, I met up with him walking towards the guild so we just accompanied each other." She told him. Jet just glared at the Iron Dragon Slayer. He always help a grudge towards him for what happened and he didn't like the fact Levy was often with him. "Oh hey, did you hear the news? There is going to be a party here in a couple day." Levy told the boys. "I can't wait!" Jet smiled. This was his opportunity to show the damn dragon slayer Levy belonged to him. He chose to keep his dark thoughts to himself though.

Jet looked up and saw Star looking his way. He hated the girl, and Star hated him. He decided it would be best to stay away from her during the party. _This is going to be interesting._

* * *

**Some Gale in there. I love writing this story already! Sorry id Jet is a little OCC this story. I'm trying to show his jealousy of Gajeel. **

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey here is the new chapter! This is mostly filled with Nalu. So please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

It was rather warm this morning. It was summer, but Lucy was boiling. She woke up to the sun shining on her face. When she went to get up, something pulled her back down. "That better not be who I think it is." She growled. She turned around to find herself face to face with Natsu. "NATSU!" She yelled. She kicked him out of bed, rudely waking him up. She put a hand over her hip, where his hand had been.

"Ah good morning." Natsu croaked out. He just smiled trying to wake up. He was used to Lucy's rude awakenings. He never really understood why though. They were best friends and what was wrong with friends sharing a bed?

"Don't good morning me! What were you doing in my room?" Lucy hollered, grabbing a pillow, not a very effective weapon.

"Well, Happy was at Wendy and Carla's for the night and it was lonely at my house. Plus your house was warm! So I crashed here. You were asleep anyway Luce." Natsu explained. He was just looking for a good place to sleep. Lucy knew he wasn't going to give any other answer so she just sighed.

"Well I'm going to shower so stay out." She declared and went to the bathroom. Natsu could here the water running as he got off the floor and to Lucy's fridge. She always kept it well stocked of food and he always made sure to eat it all.

Later after Natsu had completely raided her fridge, saving a few fish for Happy, he sat on her couch and waited. He didn't have to wait long too. "Natsu! I forgot to bring clothes in here! Do, uh, you think you could. Uh pass me some? There is a pile on the bed!" Lucy stuttered out.

"Sure!" Natsu just called back. He grabbed the clothes and went over to the door. Just as he opened a crack to pass the clothes it flung open. Lucy, who was on the other side, slipped on some water that dripped off her body. She fell onto the unsuspecting dragonslayer clothed in only her towel. The clothes fell onto the floor beside them.

"Ow that hurt." Lucy complained. She pushed herself up and opened her eyes. She saw Natsu gazing at her with wide eyes, his mouth slightly open in disbelief. Lucy could have sworn she saw a tint of pink on his face. Then she realized the position she was in. Her face turned so red I trivia led Erza's hair.

Lucy had pushed herself up so her hands were on either side of Natsu's face. Her legs were straddling his hips. They just stared at each other for a moment. Then Lucy's towel started to slip. She let out s small shriek and sat up immediately, pulling the towel back up. Now she was sitting mostly on Natsu's stomach, but she was to close to his crotch for comfort. "I-I'm sorry Natsu! I just slipped." She tried to explain.

"Uh, it's fine." He replied. Lucy got off the stunned dragonslayer. She grabbed her clothes and fled back into the bathroom. Natsu's face had increased in in color. Once Lucy left, there was a defiant blush on his face. While Lucy was changing, he thought over the incident.

Lucy didn't know he loved her. She was his mate. He realized that when they got back from Tenrou Island. At first he thought Lisanna was his mate. But even after her return, he never felt anything but friendship towards her. He knew Lucy was the only girl for him. When Lucy fell on top of him, he wanted to stay like that. He wanted to hold her just like the night before.

But he knew Lucy wouldn't allow that. She had had boyfriends before, but those relationships never lasted long. Lucy was still naive as ever when it came to love, but so was he. Natsu got up from the floor and was about to leave when Lucy walked out, fully clothed. She had her usual mini skirt and tank top on. She left her hair down and none of out was up. "I'm sorry about that Natsu. Are you ok?" She asked, pink still colouring her cheeks.

"Ya I'm fine. Now come on let's go to the guild! Maybe there is a good job up!" Then he ran outside. He waited for Lucy there.

"Natsu let's wait to go on a mission." Lucy said. She was usually the first to say 'let's go!' But she seemed like something else was on her mind.

"Why not Luce? There is nothing else to do!" Natsu complained. He knew how he felt for the busty blonde, and he wanted to take a mission with her, just her. He wanted her to know his feelings. Deep down, it was killing him to watch her floor with other men, when she was his even if she didn't know it. Phrase thought if he could get her alone on a mission, away from the guild, he could make her his. But that wasn't going to happen apparently.

The two partner continued their walk to the guild. "Mira and Star are planning a party in 2 days! I want to be ready for it! Star told us last night. I can't wait!" Lucy squealed. She had the cutest smile on her face and she thought about the party. This was news to Natsu, it was probably going to be known throughout the guild when they get there.

Natsu rethought his plan. Now, he could tell Lucy how he felt at the party! It was a brilliant idea! His signature smile spread across his face. "Yes! A party! This is going to be great!" He hollered to nobody in particular. Lucy smiled at her partner and couldn't help but giggle at his enthusiasm.

But then a certain white haired girl burst out of the guild. Her smile faded. "Natsu! Guess what!? There is going to be a party! Oh this is going to be so much fun! We can dance and talk and everything!" Lisanna said loudly. She clung onto Natsu's arm like her life depended it.

Natsu looked awkward. "Uh ya I know. Lucy just told me." Natsu told her. The three walked into the guild.

"Hey Natsu, I'm going to talk to Levy, I'll catch you later." Lucy said and without waiting for a reply, she ran over to Levy.

"Oh ok Luce see you!" Natsu called as he was dragged away by Lisanna. Lucy could have sworn she sent a glare and smirk her way without Natsu noticing. Lucy walked over and sat with Levy. Lucy was having a hard time admitting it, even to herself, but she had fallen in love which the Salamander. But it seemed like Natsu had feelings for Lisanna. It broke her heart.

"Hey Lu-chan, what's wrong?" Levy asked, looking up from her book. Jet and Droy were gone looking for a job they could take after the party.

"It's Natsu. I think he likes Lisanna." Lucy said quietly. "It's hurts to see him with her so happy. Can we talk outside?" Lucy asked. Levy immediately realized Lucy needed to talk to her. She nodded and before they could leave Star arrived at the table.

"Hey Lucy. What's this about you hurting?" Star asked. Lucy remembered she had better senses then The others so of course she heard her. Lucy had known Star since she was a kid. Even though they didn't see each other much, Lucy considered Star a childhood friend.

"Come outside and I'll explain." Lucy said and walked away. Levy and Star followed. They all went to a secluded area outside the guild where no one would here them.

"I already know you like Natsu Lucy, so spill it. Something is bothering you and I want to know what." Star said as soon as they got there. Star liked to know things, and didn't like it when her friends were hurt. She was protective of her loved ones.

"Well you see, I think Natsu likes Lisanna. And I feel like my heart is breaking watching them. It's not fair. Just because she came back doesn't mean she can have whatever she wants right?" Lucy said. Tears were brimming her eyes.

"It's ok Lucy! She probably doesn't like him anyway. She is probably just happy to see him again." Levy tried to comfort her.

"But she had literally been glued to his arm! We have had her back for a month! Well 7 years counting Tenrou but those are years we were knocked out! We don't remember. It's not fair." Lucy cried, her tears almost falling.

"Lisanna is a kind girl. But I have known her for quite awhile. Ever since I met Erza really. She is sweet and kind but I've always found her to be a little selfish. That selfishness over Natsu probably grew over Edolas and the two years she was presumed 'dead'. You are right in saying she can't have everything she wants. I never did when I came back. And you don't see me throwing around the fact I've been 'dead' to get what I want. I'm guessing Natsu doesn't like her by the way he acts around her. But I'm just an observer and I could be wrong." Star said.

"Ya I guess you're right Star, maybe I'm just worrying over nothing." Lucy said sadly.

"Besides, if you do like him just tell him! Maybe you could at the party." Star suggested. In reality she knew Natsu liked Lucy, she could smell it on him. But because she didn't know if Natsu knew himself she didn't say anything. "You could to Levy." She also said, winking.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Levy blushed. She couldn't hide her feelings. Star smirked.

"I know you like Gajeel. Why not tell him? Dragonslayers are clueless when it comes to feelings. Same goes for me." Star admitted. She had once had strong feelings to another boy, Konan was his name, but he was killed and her feelings died with him. Now Gajeel and the girls knew she liked Nix, an assassin who worked with her. But just like Star said, she was clueless.

"Well I think we should go back inside before others wonder where we went." Lucy suggested. Her tears were gone and she was smiling. The shorter girls smiled back and they walked back into the guild. The saw Natsu and Gajeel talking to each other rather peacefully which was strange.

"Well, I'll catch you two later. See ya!" Star said as she went to chat with her fellow dragonslayers. Levy and Lucy sat down as well chatting with friends for the rest of the day. Star lifted Lucy's spirits as she always did. "So Levy, you wanna come over to get ready for the party?" Lucy asked. Levy brightened up at the idea. "Ya!" She replied.

"So what are you two talkin about?" Star said as she approached the dragonslayers. They both turned around immediately, their cheeks slightly redder which was only noticed by Star's amazing eyesight.

"Nothing you need to worry about!" They both said unison. Star just smirked.

"I could hear you from outside idiots. I know who you both like." She said, narrowing her eyes with a dangerous grin on her face. The boys knew Star wasn't joking. "You should tell them how you feel. I don't think either of you want them taken away."

"Do they like us?" Natsu asked. Star's smirk faded and a serious expression came onto her face. Her dark purple bangs fell over her golden eyes.

"You will have to ask them yourselves." She said. "Now if you would excuse me I have to go get music ready for the party. I'll getting all the partying stuff up. Mira's getting food, booze and decorations. See ya later." The small girl said. She left the guild to Gajeels house where she usually camped out and remixed music and so on.

"Are you gonna tell?" Natsu asked Gajeel. They may have been rivals, but they only had each other in figuring out their feelings.

"Are you?" Gajeel countered. Both men smirked and went their separate ways. They knew what they wanted to do and both hoped to get the girls of their dreams Lucy and Levy.

* * *

**ok all done! So ya, the actual party will have most of the pairings showing up but this story is Nalu and Gale based, please Review! And I can't decide if I should pair Mira with Freed or Laxus. Review what you would like to see!**


	4. Chapter 4

**alright here is the next chapter with more Nalu and Gale. Please review**!

**Disclaimer! I don't own Fairy Tail but if I did all my otps would be married and have children and so on haha**

* * *

The day continued on as normal. Not many people were out on jobs because of the upcoming party. People all around the guild were excited. Even though Fairy Tail was notorious for their random and spontaneous patties, they rarely had a planned one. But now if was evening and everybody was going home to actually get a good nights sleep for the next night. Star had gotten all the music downloaded and remixed. Mirajane had planned for the shipments to be in the next morning. They were planning to close the guild for the day so they could get ready.

Lucy walked home as she usually did. But she was more tired then usual. She just wanted to go home and sleep. She worried all day about Natsu and Lisanna she hardly ate. As she walked into her apartment she was surprised to see Natsu sitting on her bed. "Hey Luce, took you long enough to get here." He said, smiling.

"Why are here Natsu?" She asked, he opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted. "Never mind, it's just going to be some dumb answer." She said glumly. She took a seat at her table.

"I have seen you all day Lucy! I wanted to chat but you were with Levy and I couldn't really move." He said awkwardly. "That, and Gray was being a stripper again! We were gonna fight, and I would have won too! Ur Erxa showed up. Then Happy said the exceeds were having a night on the town. So I came here." He explained to Lucy.

"Well that was nice of you but you can leave now, I'm going to bed." Lucy said, trying to push Natsu out her window.

"But Lucy! I gotta ask you something!" He complained, running away from the window.

Lucy sighed, "ok Natsu what is it?"

"You're going to the party right?" He said, a grin creeping up on his face. "Listen I gotta tell you something."

"Yes I'm going to the party and you can tell me tomorrow. I'm tired and I just want to sleep." Lucy told the dense idiot. She tried to push him out the door this time but he was much to strong for her. He pushed back. "Natsu, just go away for now ok?"

"No Lucy!" He hollered and grabbed her wrists. He spun them around and pushed her up against the wall. Lucy blushed at the sudden action. "Just listen!" He tried again. Lucy was frozen. Their bodies were close together and his face was leaning towards her. It was a little uncomfortable, but it was also nice. But she knew they couldn't stay like that. She pushed against him and ran underneath his arm, freeing herself.

"Not tonight Natsu. I've already got a lot on my mind and I just was to sleep." She told him again. She faced away so he couldn't see the prominent blush on her cheeks. She couldn't see, but Natsu had a hurt look on his face. He wanted to tell her how he felt before the party. But that wasn't going to happen.

"Ok then, I'll tell you tomorrow. Good night Lucy." He said rather sadly, Natsu closed the door and left. A few minutes later, Lucy went to bed. Her thoughts were filled with what just happened. Natsu pinned her to the wall. But she was afraid of what he might have said. Plus, he liked Lisanna right? Lucy fell into a restless sleep that night.

Levy was still at the guild reading her book. She was one of the only people there while Mirajane closed up. Jet and Droy had already left for a quick mission Levy hadn't wanted to go on. She wanted to sleep for the party the next night. Levy got up to leave and so did Gajeel.

"Oh Gajeel, you're leaving too?" She asked.

"Course I am. Can't stay in there all day, I'll go crazy." He said. In truth he was leaving because his mate was. It was rather late. There weren't many lights in in the streets. Levy's fear scent started to fill the air. Although it was hard to sniff out for a normal dragonslayer, Gajeel knew it when he smelled it. "You ok shrimp?"

Levy was quiet for a moment. She was remembering what happened the previous night. Then she asked something she never thought she would say. "Will you walk me home?" She said queitly. Gajeel's eyes widened and his face flushed, if it wasn't for the night Levy would have seen it.

"Ya sure, I don't got nothing else to do." He said, acting aloof. Levy gave him a grateful smile and his face turned even more red. Her smile was so cute and beautiful. He was glad he could make her feel happy. That's what he wanted to do. To hold her, to comfort her. He wanted to kiss her senseless. He wanted her to belong to him, and him to her. Gajeel pushed away the thoughts, knowing he would only hurt himself. The little bookworm wouldn't love him back.

"Are gonna go to the party Gajeel?" Levy asked. She wanted him to be there. Her and Lucy agreed to tell the dragons their feelings.

"Ya why not? It ain't like I got anything better to do." He told her. The two walked and chatted allthe way to Fairy Hills. Even though the little bookworm loved the Iron Dragonslayer and vice versa, they were both clueless. Like Natsu and Lucy. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow shrimp." He called out to her. She also waved her good night and went inside.

Gajeel headed back to his house where he found the Exceeds all sleeping on his chair and Star sitting on his couch with headphones on. She noticed his arrival. "I was asked to put together a playlist of songs. The DJ is going to do the rest. Oh and if you are wondering why those 3 are here they needed a place to crash." She said simply. Then she smirked. "So how was it with Levy?" She said.

"I don't know wha you're talking about." Gajeel told her. His face lighting up in a small blush.

"They liiiike each other..." Happy said in his sleep. Gajeel almost grabbed the cat and threw him across the room.

"See? Even a sleeping cat knows! Are you ever going to tell her?" Star asked, as if them not dating was slowly killing her.

"Maybe." He said after a long pause. He then walked to his room with a scowl on his face. "I'm going to bed." He said simply. Star just shrugged. She knew both dragonslayers were going to tell their mates. This was going to be a fun party. Then her thoughts drifted to Nix.

Nix jet black hair that was spikey, but not as spikey as Natsu's. He also had bright emerald eyes that glowed. His magic was to amplify up to 2 skills at once. These skills included eyesight, strength, speed, stealth, hearing, scent, durability, stamina and so on. He could also invision a scent and locate its source from a far distance. It was useful in assassination. Nix also used double daggers, (hidden in his boots or on his thighs) duel swords (kept on his back) or a special weapon. This weapon he held onto the middle. Both ends were sharp swords, and when not in use he could transform to be a small pipe. So Nix used 3 types of weapons. Star and Nix often went on large bountys together.

She didn't know how she felt for him. Star felt comfortable around. But a different kind of comfortable. She felt differently towards him then she did Gajeel or Natsu. Did she love him? Star always thought about others and their happiness she often forgot about her own. Nix could always make her smile.

Gajeel knew Nix loved the small girl. He also knew that deep down, Star loved him back, but she was to clueless and selfless to notice. He layed in bed. Levy's scent still clung to his pillow and he reached out, as if expecting to feel her petite body curling up against him. He was going to tell her. He wasn't a coward and Gajeel never backed down from a challenge. He knew Salamander was going to tell bunny girl and he didn't want to be outdone.

Gajeel went to bed with a smile on his face that night. He felt good about tomorrow. Which was a rare thing.

* * *

The next day...

"Hey Natsu. What's wrong man?" Star approached the depressed dragonslayer. She took a seat beside him and looked carefully at him. His eyes were downcast and he was frowning. It wasn't a map normal expression for the fiery guy.

"It's Lucy! I don't understand. She wouldn't let me talk to her last night and she is still not at the guild." He said.

"What were you talking about?" Star asked.

"I was gonna ask her if she wanted to come with me to the party. But she just pushed me away and went to bed." He said. Feelings were not his forté.

"Just ask her later. She might talk to you then." Star suggested. She was trying to lift up his spirits.

" I guess but whenever I do she is always with Levy or Cana and when she isn't Lisanna clings to my arm so I can't!" He whined. Poor guy never got a break. Star thought about this for a moment.

"Why not trying to ask her if you can talk alone when Lisanna isn't acting like a love sick puppy and it shouldn't matter if she is with them or not. You'll get to tell her, just give Lucy time." Star told him reassuringly. He smiled at her and gave the tiny dragon god slayer a bear hug.

"Thanks Star! That's a great idea!" Natsu said. Just then Lucy walked into the guild. "She looks a lot better then she did last night." Natsu chuckled to himself. She had bags under her eyes and looked sleepy the night before, now she had a smile plastered on her face.

"Go on lover boy. Don't be shy." Star encouraged him, pushing him towards her. Natsu glared at Star but even he wasn't going to be stupid enough to throw a punch at her. He ran up to Lucy before she had a chance to meet up with someone else.

"Hey Lucy!"

"Hey Natsu." She replied. "Listen, I'm sorry about last night and snapping at you. I was just overtired." She tried apologizing for he night before.

"Don't worry. And um, I need to uh, ask you a question." Natsu stammered out. He was starting to look uncomfortable.

"What is it Natsu?" Lucy knew this was coming.

"Tonight, at the party, would you um... Like to dance?" He said. Natsu didn't know anything about asking a girl out.

"Well of course! Who else would I dance with?" Lucy told him. Natsu looked surprised. He was expecting her to push him away. Then a huge grin placed itself on his face. His eyes brightened at the idea.

"Great! Well then I guess-" he started but was interrupted as usual. Lisanna jumped into the scene and attached herself to Natsu.

"Hey Natsu. I wanted to tell you a story. Come on!" She said. "I mean I haven't seen you in so long! It'll be nice to catch up." Then she dragged him away from Lucy. This was the regular routine. Her and her best friend would be talking and then she would appear. And Lisanna always made sure to mention her 'death' in some way. Lucy walked over to where Star was sitting.

"So Star, where are you getting ready?" She asked. Star looked surprised.

"I hadn't really thought of that. Nobody's asked me." She said.

"Come get ready with me and Levy! Oh and can I do your hair?" Lucy said.

Star smiled. "Sure, why not?" The girls talked for most of the day.

"So come to my place around 5. The party starts at 8 so we will have plenty of time to get ready." Lucy said.

"Ok I will." "Me too" Levy and Star answered.

Lucy left for her house so they could be ready for the party, and now, she couldn't wait!

* * *

**ok so the chapter after the next one will be the start of the party just as a heads up. **

**Pease review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi I'm back with another chapter! The actual party will be next chapter. **

**Also I haven't decided who I should pair Mirajane up with. Put in the comments if she should be with Laxus or Freed. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail!**

* * *

Lucy was sitting in her apartment waiting for Levy and Star to come by. She just had a bath and was brushing out her hair. Her strokes were almost mesmerizing to herself. Her thoughts started to drift off. She was wondering who would all show up to the party. Most girls would dress up but the guys would probably just show up in normal clothes. Unless Star forced them too. She chuckled to herself, thinking about the little dragonslayer making the much larger guys put on tuxedos. Star also had a DJing friend who was going to do the music. In the time Lucy had been in Fairy Tail, they never had an actual DJ.

Soon Lucy heard a knock on the door. Levy was waiting outside, carrying a bag. "Hey Lu-chan. I brought I few outfits. I couldn't decide which one." Said the bluenette. She walked into the room and plaed the bag down. "I can't wait! 3 hours till party time!" Levy said, eager to get ready.

"We will get ready as soon as Star arrives. I have the perfect dress for her too!" Lucy told Levy.

Levy looked puzzled, "Will Star even wear it? You know Star hates dresses and skirts." Lucy looked downcast. Star never wore them because she hated the openness. Star got into so many fights, if she always wore skirts, guys would see her panties. Star was surprisingly self-conscious about her body.

"Oh ya, I forgot. But she might wear it. I hope she does. Star never dresses up for anything!" Lucy said. "I will make her wear this dress if it's the last thing I do!" She called out determinedly, to nobody really.

"Good luck with that." Levy simply replied. "So when is she gonna show up?" Levy asked, opening up her book that was almost done. It was a large book that she had been working on all day.

"Soon I hope." Just as Lucy said that, Star jumped through the window.

"Hey what'd I mess?" Star said, seated on the bed. She must have scared Levy because the bluenette shrieked and swing her book around. Star sucked in time, almost getting hit. "Careful where you swing that weapon man. Use it against Gajeel, it worked last time if I do recall." Star said smirking, remembering the story of Levy knocking down the Iron dragonslayer with her book bag.

The girls laughed, feeling in high spirits. "So Star, what are you going to wear?" Star looked confused, then looked down at the clothes she was wearing. "Don't worry I got you something." Lucy said and pulled out the dress. The dress was strapless and was rather short. It was a little above mid-thigh. It looked skin tight. The chest part was one color and the skirt had many different colors in it. It was a gold color like her eyes on top and was darker with reds and oranges on the bottom. It also came with a small belt on the waist. It would look good with Star's dark, purple hair.

Star almost looked horrified. She loved the dress, it was beautiful, but Star hated dressing up. "Do I have to wear it?" she asked. The taller girls looked at her with dangerous eyes.

"Yes you are! I will force you to wear it!" Lucy screamed. The look on her face would have scared anybody else. Star could look scarier than Mira and Erza combined so she was hard to intimidate. Lucy was shaking her head up and down like she was eyeing a mission for rent money. Star knew Lucy would glue the damn dress to her if she didn't wear it.

"Fine I'll wear it." She said with a strained voice. She took the dress from the blonde and placed it beside her.

"Oh come on Star, wearing a dress isn't going to kill you." Levy told her. "Here, I'll show you what I'm going to wear." Levy pulled out a dark grey dress, with baby blue edges straps. The top had two straps that connected on the back of her neck. It was also backless. It was tight on the body and was mid-thigh. It was almost shorter than Star's dress but wasn't. "It was on sale so I couldn't resist!"

"Lucky! Well here is mine." Lucy reached into her closet to show off her own dress. Her dress was light pink color that gradually got dark as it went down to the bottom. It had a single strap that would go over her left shoulder. It was also about the same length as Star's dress.

"Nice dresses. I'm sure Natsu and Gajeel will love them." Star said, more to herself. She also smirked. Lucy and Levy blushed. "Say Lucy, you have some hairstylist crab sprit eh? He should do our hair. I've seen what he can do judging by how good your hair looks. Call him out." She suggested.

"Hey good idea!" Lucy exclaimed. She reached for Cancer's key. "Open, Gate of the Crab. Cancer!" Lucy called out as her sprit appeared in a poof of smoke.

"Hey ebi. You need a new hairstyle?" said the crab. He posed witch his scissors, as if expecting people to take pictures.

"I need you to give us all salon prefect hairstyles." Lucy told him.

"You got it ebi." It didn't take long for cancer to finish the girl's hair. Star's bangs now completely covered her right eye, and her left was completely exposed. The bangs covered her right eye because of an X shaped scar over the eye. Her long hair was straightened from its normally curly and spikey nature. It was also hanging down the right side of her body, in the front and back. Levy's hair had many layers Cancer spiked it so each layer was longer and sticking out from the back of her head. The hair on the sides of her head was also separated into strand. It actually looked nice. Next was Lucy's hair. Cancer curled it in large ringlets. Her bangs were parts to the left and pushed behind her ears. The ringlets going overtop.

"These hairstyles are amazing Cancer! Thank you so much!" Lucy and Levy both said, beaming at thier hair.

"I hardly ever have my hair straight. I love it. Thanks crabman!" Star said, admiring her purple hair.

Cancer left for the spirit world when they finished. The girls spent the next hour putting on their dresses and slowly applying makeup. "So i guess we head for the guild now?" Levy asked. The girls all skipped down the street, heading for the booming guild, ready for a night of party.

* * *

"Why do I have to wear this? I look like a circus monkey." Gajeel grumbled. He was wearing a formal tux with a grey tie. He was not happy with wearing it.

"Everyone is dressing up. You won't be the only circus monkey there." Pantherlily said. He was also wearing a tuxedo, excet his was white. "That, and Star will kill you if you don't wear it." the black cat added.

"Good point." Gajeel grumbled out, fiddling with his hair. it was still very spikey, but it was more slicked back and free of knots. "come on cat, lets go."

"Hey wasn't Nix going to show up? You know, Star's friend." Pantherlily asked Gajeel.

Gajeel gave a thoughtful look. "Maybe. That guy is busy so much im not sure he will show up."

* * *

"Wearing this suit is weird Happy." Natsu said to his blue partner. Happy wasn't wearing much, just a white tie. Natsu was also wearing a white tux with a red tie.

"Well you sure look handsome! Lushi will like it." Happy told his parnter. Natsu smiled, hoping she would like it. "You liiiiiiike each other."

"Sh-shut up. Come on Happy! The party is going to start soon." "AYE SIR!"

* * *

Nix was sitting on top of a building near the Fairy Tail guild. He was wearing formal black clothes. Nix had left his duel swords and pipe at home, but kept his daggers on his undernearth his pants. "This party should be fun." He said to himself as he jumped from roof to roof towards the entrance.

* * *

**Alright! i cant wait to write the party chapters. There will be separate chapter for Lucy and Levy. I also think i will add a chapter of fluff for my OC's, Star and Nix. i may not though im still debating. But please review! Tell me who Mira should end up with, Laxus or Freed**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I got some good reviews and I would like to thank those people (I'm to lazy to go find their usernames) for some good suggestions. I'm also trying to alternate updating both this story and "Keena's Snow" Also this chapter is dedicated to Gruvia and Jerza**

**Disclaimer! I don't own Fairy Tail Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

When the 3 girls got to the guild, the party was just beginning. People were continually flooding in. Even some mages from other guilds were showing up. Mirajane really advertised the party. Star was walking awkwardly in her short dress. "This feels so awkward."she said, rubbing her legs together.

"Oh come on Star! You look good!" Levy said as they walked in.

"Ok, well I'm going to talk to Mira, I'll see you two later." Star said, taking off towards the bar. They had to weave thought the crowd of people. For decor, Mira had strobe lights, laser beams and other light tech on the roof. The dub step music boomed throughout the building. All the tables had been moved to the sides so there was plenty of room for dancing. Levy saw Juvia standing awkwardly by herself. "Lu-chan! Let's go she Juvia." The little bookworm dragged her friend towards the water mage.

"Juvia, what's wrong?" Lucy asked. Juvia had her hair curled in small ringlets and her dress was much longer. But the sides were cut to reveal her legs and guild mark. It was also a dark blue color.

"Juvia is waiting for Gray-sama. Juvia wants to dance with him!" She said. The girls looked around but couldn't find him.

"Well, while you wait come dance with us!" Levy yelled. Then they moved to the middle of the dance floor. Soon the music was controlling their movements. All the girls were waving their arms, swinging their hips and moving their legs in time with the dupstep. Then a familiar light blue haired ice mage appeared. Then he grabbed Juvia's arms trying to dance with her.

"Lyon-sama! What are you doing here?" Juvia said. She wasn't happy he had forced himself to dance with her bit flustered none the less.

"Mirajane came by and told Lamia Scale of the party. So I decided to come." He said leaning close. Then a nice fist came in contact with his face. Levy and Lucy almost burst out laughing. A small circle surrounded the two boys. The fist belonged to Gray, who wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Did you touch my girl?" He hollered at Lyon. Juvia blushed at being called his girl, but Gray hadn't noticed. A huge crowd formed around them.

"Fight! Fight!" Was heard throughout the building. The boys started up their magic but then the music stopped. And Star showed up in the circle. The ice mages faces' paled. They both didn't want to get in trouble with the powerful little girl.

"As much as I would love to see you fight I don't want to place destroyed. And if even one fight breaks out those mages will be expelled immediately. I will decided their punishment then. Have I been understood?" Star said, darkness etching throughout her voice. But she had a cute smile on her face and everyone wasn't stupid enough to disobey her.

"We understand!" Said most of the guys in the building. Lots of giggles were heard from girls on the sidelines. Star just smiled and left for the bar again. The guys all relaxed again and the party continued. Gray glared at Lyon and walked towards the blushing water mage.

Then the music changed. They heard the DJ talk over a microphone. "Hey everyone we have plenty of slow songs for everyone to grab that special someone and sweep them off there feet." _Star must have planned that. Somehow that's not surprising._ Gray thought to himself.

"Juvia, would you like to dance with me?" He asked the girl. His face heated up as he looked around. There were plenty of other people dancing together. Then he looked back at Juvia. She had the most beautiful smile.

"Of course Gray-sama." She said. Gray smiled to himself and grabbed her hands. He led her in a slow two-step. His hand was on her hip and he felt every movement. He blushed madly at touching her. He knew how Juvia felt about him. Everyone was reminded on a daily basis. But nobody knew how felt. Star and Erza maybe, but that's about it. He knew he had to tell her soon. But he didn't know when he should tell her. If he didn't say anything, Lyon would.

But he couldn't think of him right now. He looked down at Juvia who looked like she was having the time of her life. Her eyes sparkled like the sun on the sea. He also liked what she had done with her hair. "Your hair looks very nice tonight Juvia." He complimented her. Juvia blushed.

"J-Juvia thinks you look handsome tonight as well." She said, looking down.

"Listen, Juvia. I need to tell you something." Gray started. _Now or never_. He thought. He pulled Juvia against her. She looked down, not wanting to meet his piercing eyes. Her face was a vibrant red and she didn't want Gray to see. Gray didn't like that. "Look up at me Juvia." Juvia reluctantly looked him in the eye.

"What is it Gray-sama?" she asked.

Gray's face was really hot. His ears were red but he was managing to hold down his blush. "Listen. Juvia, I lo-" Just then the music changed to a very loud song. Even if he had said it, he wasn't sure the girl would have heard. People started cheering and flooding the dance floor.

"What was that Gray-sama?" Juvia hadn't heard.

Gray scowled. "Just, come with me!" He pulled the still stunned water mage behind him. He went to an unoccupied corner of the guild. Then he looked at her trying to gather his thought. He was going to tell her how he felt no matter what. Then he knew how he would tell her.

"Wh-what were you trying to tell-" Gray leaned down and placed his lips on hers. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her curvy frame. He held the back of her head, tangling his fingers in her soft hair. He felt her stiffen under his embrace. He pulled away after a few seconds.

"I love you Juvia." He said, his voice full of longing. Juvia's eyes widened. He was scared she didn't believe him. He wouldn't blame her though. He had pushed her away so much Juvia might not think he was telling the truth. But then, Juvia smiled. Showing him her pearly white teeth.

"I love you too, Gray." She said after blushing. Gray returned the smile and kissed her again.

* * *

Erza was looking at the new couple from the bar. Star sitting beside her smirked. "Well, that was expected." Star said, taking a sip of her coke. She wasn't old enough to actually drink, but she sometimes stole rum from the store. But that was ok.

"Yes it was. So long as he treats her well, I approve." Erza said, lifting her martini to her lips. Then a familiar face walked into the building. A blue haired boy with a red tattoo. Erza almost spit her drink out in surprise. Jellal walked up to the girls. "Je-Jellal! What re you doing here!" she almost dropped her glass.

"I finally got out of prison. It's nice to see you Erza." He said. He then noticed Star smirking beside his red headed beauty.

"I'll leave you two alone to catch up." Star said. She jumped off her chair and joined the crowd of people dancing, looking for Levy and Lucy.

"Well it's nice to see you again Jellal. How have you been lately?" _Wow. I must sound lame._ Erza thought. Just her childhood friend just smiled.

"Its been good actually. This is a nice party. Come on. Lets not sit here, lets dance." He held out a hand to Erza. ERza blushed slightly and took his hand. The skin felt surprisingly smooth for being in a cell for years. She smiled as they walked onto the dance floor.

It was quiet crowded but Erza managed to stay close to Jellal. They found Star, Levy and Lucy and started to dance. She also seen Gajeel and Natsu, who started to look_ really_ uncomfortable. Probably because Erza was intimidating. After a few song, The red and blue haired people pulled away from the canter to cool down. "Damn, It's quiet hot in here." Erza complained. Then another slow song came on.

Erza looked out over the floor. This time, more people were dancing with each other. "Erza, would you like to dance?" Jellal asked her. Erza blushed heavily but accepted his offer. She wasn't used to dancing with someone else. "You dance good Scarlet." Jellal complimented her. She blushed even worse and looked down.

"Uh, thanks." She said lamely. They danced for a while themselves until the music changed again.

"Um, Erza, can I speak with you." Jellal asked. Erza nodded and the two made their way towards a more secluded spot upstairs.

"What did you want Jellal?" She asked. Jellal looked uncomfortable. Then his face scrunched up.

Without warning Jellal leaned in a kissed Erza. Erza was frozen as he kissed her deeply. His arms wrapped around her "I love you." He said after pulling back for a moment, then kissing her again. The shock wore off as Erza started to kiss him back. Their tongues clashed in a short lived battle, Jella winning that.

"I love you too." Erza returned his feelings. They kissed again. "Lets go outside. It's to hot in here." The two walked out of the party, Jellals arms swung over Erza's shoulders.

Erza and Jellal were not seen for the rest of the night.

* * *

**OK so I got some Gruvia and Jerza. Haha, don't you just love the cliffhanger? Next chap will have more Nalu and Gale. Also there is going to be some Miraxus.**

**PLease review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so Miraxus won in the reviews. Sorry all MiraXFreed fans. I like MiraXFreed too so next fanfic I do will have that couple. I'll probably just alternate these ships because I don't mind both. **

**This chapter is more Miraxus and some Gale/Nalu dancing moments. Please enjoy and REVIEW**

**Disclaimer! I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

Mirajane looked all around the guild at the partying people. She saw Gray and Juvia making out in the corner. She was hapy they had gotten together and all, but couldn't they do their smut somewhere not in public? She had also seen Erza and Jella come from upstairs but didn't know what happened. Then they just left, holding each other. Erza wasn't one to miss a party. She spotted Star seated not far ffrom her

"Hey, Star. Do you know where Erza and Jellal went?" She asked innocently.

"Not a fucking clue! Haha." Star ended up laughing. Mirajane could tell Star really didn't know and may have taken a shot. Not good. Star got drunk way to fast. She was smiling from the energy of the party. "I'll find them in the morning if your worried later." she assured the barmaid. "Well, I'm gonna go keep partying. You should take a break."

"I couldn't! I need to stay here and serve drinks." Mirajane said.

Star sighed. "Kinana can handle the bar for awhile. And you could ask Lisanna to do _some_ work." She said. Star wasn't on Lisanna's good side and vise versa. They usually just avoided each other but Star chose to avoid fighting Lisanna, seeing as how highly her guild thought of her. "Besides, Laxus and Freed aren't dancing and I'm not gonna be able to persuade them. See ya!" Star jumped off her chair and started to dance with her guildmates. Mirajane lost sight of her in the wave of people.

Mirajane looked around at the party. People were really enjoying themselves. She was quite proud of her decor. "Hey Kinana! Can you handle the bar for awhile? You can ask someone else to help you out." She asked her fellow bar maid. Mirajane didn't want to ask her little sister, even though Lisanna needed to start working.

Kinana nodded and waved Mira off. Mira nodded and joined in on the fun. She was wearing a white, backless dress. Her hair was completely straight, different from her normally wavy style. Star was right. Laxus and Freed were both sitting alone at a table.

Bixlow was obviously drunk and was dancing strangely with a drunken Cana and some other girls from another guild. Evergreen was pushing herself on Elfman, her little brother. Mira knew the stubborn lady liked the take-over mage. Elfman looked embarrassed as he gripped the curvy women's hips. Mira looked away before she saw something she wouldn't like to see in a sober state.

"Laxus! Freed! Why aren't you guys dancing? Come on boys it's a party." She coaxed the men. Then they looked at each other Freed gave Laxus a nod.

"I'll go help Kinana at the bar. I'm not much of a dancer anyways." The green haired man said, walking away.

"Come on Mira. You wanted to dance." Laxus said, pulling the mage onto the dancefloor. While dancing, Mira eventually let the music control her movements like very body else. It had a catchy tune and rhythm. Then the music changed again to a slow song. "Hey, Mira. Would you like to dance?" Laxus said awkwardly. He was confident in fighting, but asking a girl out seemed hard. Laxus extended one hand to her.

His white haired beauty gave him one oh her sweet smiles. Even though many people feared the demon-take-over mage, he found her Satan Soul quite sexy. Not that he would ever admit that out loud. "Of course Laxus." She answered, taking the extended arm.

Laxus, had had practically no dancing expierence. While gently holding Mirajane's hands, his body was stiff and rigid. His ears were also slowly turning pink. Although he wasn't confident in his movement, Mirajane sure was. She followed his unsure lead easily, adjusting to his movements. She was really enjoying herself.

Also, while dancing, Mira looked around. She could see her sister dancing with Natsu. He looked bored, almost unhappy. Lucy was also sitting in the corner looking a little sad. Cana was talking drunkenly, as if trying to cheer up the blonde.

Levy was also dancing with Jet. Not what she wanted to see. Mira expected Levy to dance with Gajeel. But Jet must have beat him to asking the girl for the dance. Gajeel was talking with Pantherlily in the corner. He was also glared at Jet.

Laxus wasn't good with feelings either. He liked the demon women and he only admitted it to Freed. Hell he could barely admit it to himself. Freed suggested telling the barmaid soon or someone else would come and sweep her off her feet.

Laxus decided to tell her tonight, if he could muster up the courage. Judgin by the amount of couples dancing, lots of guys were spilling the beans. So now he was deciding whether or not to tell her.

Mira was in the same dilemma. She also loved the lightning mage. She had a lot of trouble admitting to herself that she fell in love with him. Star was the only person who she told, and she had been a blundering mess when she did.

Like most people, she wanted to confess at the party. But even though she was usually calm and confident, she didn't know if she could do it. Star would make her though. Mira didn't think she could just come out and tell the buff man.

Soon the song finished and Laxus relaxed, letting go of his partner. They both walked over to the bar to order some drinks. Freed was helping Kinana out just like he said. The two ordered drinks and sat down to chat.

Then both Mira and Laxus decided to suck up their pride and confess. "I have to tell you something!" They both said the the same time. Both S-class mages blushed.

"Uh, you first." Laxus gestured to Mira. Her face was pink. Mira fiddled with her fingers.

"Well instead of telling you how about I show you?" Mira suggested. Laxus tried playing it aloof. He just nodded. Mira's face turned red and she went for it.

Mira leaped into the large mans arms she crushed his lips with his own. Freed just walked away from the scene. He thought Laxus would make the first move. But Mira was always full of surprises.

Laxus was completly shocked. He didn't expect his white-haired beauty to like him in the same way. Let alone her jumping and kissing him. He then wrapped his arms around her and took control. He prodded her bottom lip with his tongue. Mira gladly gave him entrance. Laxus pushed his tongue inside her mouth, seizing all control. Mira allowed him the dominance, for now.

Star was dancing not to far away. She wandered over to the bar to take a break. She wasn't expecting 2 of Fairy Tail's S-Class wizards making out on the seat. they must have been at it for awhile because they broke apart. Even over the extremely loud music. (It was double times louder for her then the regular Dragon Slayers) she could hear them both say, "I love you."

Before they could continue their make out session, Star intervened. "Nice confession from what I could hear but get a room!" She said, walking back towards the dancing people. The mages blushed darkly.

Mira and Laxus spent the rest of the night getting drunk and dancing. There may have been some dirty dancing as well.

* * *

**I procrastinated so much on this chapter. So next chapter will be what's happening between GALE and NALU. **

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So more Nalu and Gale**

**Also, my friend who hasn't watched Fairy Tail, read this story. She said she needs to finish the story and that the people not confessing is making her mad. I told that next she will Love me, then hate me, and then love me again.**

**Also just a warning, Lisanna and Jet are OCC in the chapter. But I wrote it this way or else the story wouldn't have the same effect.**

**Diclaimer! I don't own Fairy Tail! Review please!**

* * *

Levy and Lucy were both dancing like crazy in the heat of the party. Gajeel and Natsu would also dance with them, or as much as guys dance. Eventually they left for the bar to grab a drink. Star left for a little while with Nix to get some fresh air on the roof.

Jet was sitting in the corner with Droy, who was eating a cupcake Mira brought for the party. Droy was talking about something but Jet wasn't even listening. He was staring at Levy. The dancing hadn't looked proper from his anger. Jet hated the Iron Dragon Slayer. He must be trying to take advange of the little bookworm. He glared at him as he went to the bar.

"Jet are you even listening?" Droy asked annoyed. Jet looked at him confused. Droy realized he had been reminiscing over Levy again. He sighed. "Can't you just get over the fact that she doesn't like you?" Droy was getting frustrated with the fact that Jet couldn't get over Levy. They hadn't seen her or anybody else from Tenrou in 7 years. Jet scowled.

"It's just not fair! Can't she see what a bastard that guy is!? Doesn't she remember what he did!? It sickens me to see them talk like they've been buddies forever." He said with disgust. Droy immediately knew he was talking about Gajeel. Everyone had grown to trust the cold and distant young man except Jet. Levy and Droy had forgiven him but Jet has held his grudge throughout the years.

"It's been almost 8 years since then. Just get over it. I can't stand you right now. You're anger and resentment are spoiling the night for me. I'll see you tomorrow Jet." Droy said, getting up and heading towards one corner of the dance floor. Jet was surprised one of his best friends just left him and didn't support him.

Then Lisanna joined him at the table. She was wearing a very small dress for her size. It looked 2 sizes to small, strapless and almost revealed her ass. Even Jet thought it looked slutty. One of the most revealing dresses out of all the girls. Even the Blue Pegasus girls wore more proper dresses. And that guild had plenty of flirtatious and host-like members. "Ah, the dancing is so nice Jet! Why don't you come?" She said in her high pitch voice. Her short hair poofed up.

"Not much of a dancer." Jet said, scorn still in his voice. Then a slow song came on. Jet realized Gajeel wasn't near Levy and he could ask her to dance. jey left the table and ran towards Levy, asking her to dance. Levy was far to nice to deny. Gajeel glared from the edge of the dancefloor. He was obviously on his way to ask the petite girl but got beat.

Lisanna was also looking in Natsu's direction. At first Natsu looked towards Lisanna, who smiled sweetly. But his eyes passed over her without so much as actually focusing on Lisanna. He was looking for a certain blonde. Lisanna scowled. She couldn't stand the busty blonde. To Lisanna, while she was "dead" she thought of Lucy as her replacement in Natsu's life.

Natsu started walking over towards Lucy. She was seated at a table by herself while Levy danced uncomfortably. Lucy could also see Mirajane dancing with Laxus. Happy was swinging Carls around off beat as well. They looked cute. Before Natsu could reach Lucy though, Lisanna popped up in front of him.

"Hey Natsu. Would you like to dance?" She asked innocently. Natsu's eyes widened in surprise at seeing Lisanna. He saw Lucy drinking alone at the table. Lisanna just persisted. "Please Natsu?"

Natsu sighed. He didn't want to dance with the Lisanna, but he knew she would just throw herself on him if he didn't. Besides one dance couldn't hurt.

Natsu waltzed with Lisanna for the rest of the song. He felt very uncomfortable with her. She had been one of his best friends when they were kids, but they drifted apart. At least to him anyway. Levy was also dancing with Jet. Natsu knew Gajeel loved the bluenette (thanks to his scent and Natsu's amazing sense of smell) and could see him glaring at the orange haired mage. It almost looked like Jet had satisfaction etched across his face.

While dancing, he noticed Lucy looking sad in the corner. He had wanted to dance with her, but Lisanna asked. He would get Lucy next time. Thankfully, the song wasn't very long and soon the music picked up again. Natsu let go of his dance partner and tried to leave but Lisanna didn't let go.

"Lisanna let go the dance is over." He said, pushing the girl away. Lucy staryed walking towards them and Lisanna saw. She wanted Natsu to be hers and not Lucy's. Natsu tried pushing Lisanna off him again but as Lucy got close, Lisanna got an idea. The dance floor was very crowded so it would be hard for Natsu to pull away.

She let go of Natsu only for a second. She then turned around and ground her backside into Natsu. Being a clueless and dense idiot, he tried to pull away from the girl but couldn't due to the crowd. He did not want to do this with Lisanna.

Lucy saw them. She then turned away with tears brimming her eyes, she left towards the bar where she joined Levy. Natsu saw her leave and wanted to follow her, but due to the heavy crowd and Lisanna pushing on his groin he couldn't. He couldn't see, but Lisanna had a large smirk on her face.

* * *

Levy felt very uncomfortable dancing with Jet. He knew she didn't like him. She wanted to dance with Gajeel and she hadn't had a chance yet. "Levy why do you like him?" Jet asked her scornfully while they danced. Levy tried to play it cool.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know how you feel about that bastard!" Levy then realized he was talking about Gajeel. She wasn't going to get around this.

"That is none of your buisness!" she told him.

Jet lowered his eyes. Then spoke in a softer tone. "Be with me Levy. I love you!" he said. Levy knew she had to completely reject him. This was going to be hard.

"I don't like you in hat way Jet! I never have. Why can't you just accept that?" That was the same thing Droy had told him earlier.

"I just can't." He said. Levy looked away from him and towards Gajeel. He was staring at his glass. Then Jet spoke again. "I'll show him that you're mine." He said menacingly.

Levy was becoming more and more pissed by Jet. "What are you talking abo-" she was cut off as Jet kissed her. He then shoved his tongue in her mouth so she couldn't protest. He knew this would make Gajeel angry, but didn't look at his reaction. Levy pushed on Jet's chest, trying to make him stop. She didn't like this, not one bit.

Gajeel sipped his drink then he turned back towards Levy. He saw her kissing the speed freak. His heart dropped then. At first he wanted walk up and punch out the weakling. Instead, he got up. He walked up towards the roof.

Gajeel wasn't a man who cried. So he settled for swallowing the lump in his throat. He was angry and sad at the same time. He decided he should talk to Star, she might be able to help out his predicament. Plus, she was the only person he could confide his real feelings into.

Levy finally able to pull away from Jet as the song ended. Jet was smiling. "Why end it so early babe?" he asked seductivly. Levy was pissed by his point. Her face scrunched up in anger and she raised her arm. She slapped the man right across the face. He had a red hand print on his cheek.

"Don't _ever _do that again." She didn't want to look at him. She stomped over to the bar towards Lucy. She wanted to sit with Gajeel, but he wasn't there anymore. When she got there, Lucy was almost in tears. "What's wrong Lucy?"

* * *

Natsu had to grab Lisanna together her off him. "Get off Lisanna. Listen I have to go take care of something."

"First, can I talk to you. Outside?" She asked. Natsu didn't have a choice. Lisanna dragged him out of the building into the warm night air.

"Fine what do you want Lisanna? I need to do something." Natsu said coldly. He was kind of mad about her actions earlier and he want ed to walk to Lucy.

Lisanna started to rub her legs together. _This is it. Tonight I make him mine. _she thought. "Do you remember when we were kids, and I asked you if I could be your wife one day?"

Why did Lisanna want to talk about the past now? "Well ya of course I remember. When we would play house."

"Well, Natsu. I want to be you're real wife." She said. "I know it was just a game but..." She trailed off. Natsu was confused. Those were just games. Games for children. They were good memories, but nothing more to him. But, Lisanna had other plans.

* * *

"I saw Lisanna grinding Natsu." Lucy said sullenly. Levy's eyes widened. Natsu probably didn't even know what grinding was. "Natsu kinda just stood there."

"Maybe Lisanna forced herself on him. Plus its very crowded. I saw him go outside, maybe you could go talk to him." Levy suggested. Lucy gave her a smile.

"Are you ok Levy?" Lucy asked.

Levy snorted. "Jet kissed me!" she stated simply. Anger filled her eyes. "And I couldn't get him off me. Now, I can't find Gajeel! What if he saw?" Levy's eyes filled with worry.

"I think I saw him head upstairs. Go look for him. Explain." Lucy said. The girls smiled and went off in their separate directions.

Levy looked all over for Gajeel, then she decided to check the roof.

* * *

"I highly doubt Levy would have wanted Jet to kiss her." Star tried to reassure her best friend. Nix left the two alone to talk. Gajeel punched the wall, leaving a hole.

"Why, the hell was he kissing her! She's mine!" He hollered to the night sk. Over the booming music. Star sighed.

"You haven't even told her how you feel yet." Star told him. "Go tell her. _Now." _she added menacingly. Then she sniffed the air and smirked. "I'll leave you two alone." Star said before jumping off the roof. Gajeel rolled his eyes at her rashness.

"Gajeel? Are you up here?" He heard a sweet voice. He turned around and saw his angel in the dark.

"I'm here." He answered, forcing his voice not to crack. He just looked out over the town.

Lev walked up and stood beside him. "You saw didn't you?" She said. So she did know why he was on top of the building. "Listen, I know how it must have looked, but please understand I didn't want it. It was him. I don't know what he was thinking. I-"

"Levy." Gajeel cut off her ramble. Levy blushed. "I-I, um. You see. I gotta tell you something." Levy nodded. "I-I Lo- L-" _dammit why is this so hard? _

"You what?" Levy asked. Gajeel decided if he couldn't say it, he what show it. He leaned down to the small girl and kissed her full on the lips. He pulled back after a few seconds.

"I love you." Gajeel said. He let her go. Levy just stood there stunned. He loved her? She didn't respond, shocked at his confession. Gajeels heart dropped again at her hesitation. "I can understand why you would never love a monster like m-" Levy cut him off with another kiss.

Gajeel wrapped his strong arms around her. "I love you too." She responded. Gajeel smiled. He couldn't explain how happy he felt right then. He held her close to his hard chest and breathed in her sweet scent. The new couple kissed again in the moonlight. It started slow and nice but became much more passionate. "Come on. Let's go dance." Levy said. Gajeel let her go and held her close as they walked downstairs.

* * *

"Natsu, I love you. Be mine." Lisanna said. Natsu backed off. He didn't like this.

"Lisanna. I don't like you like that!" Natsu rejected her. "I love someone else." He told her bluntly. Lisanna looked angry. Then she jumped him. Pressing her lips on Natsu's, tangling her hands in his hair. Then, Natsu heard a voice behind them.

"Natsu..?" Natsu pushed Lisanna of him and looked behind him. He saw his beautiful blonde. Lucy. She looked down, her hair covering her eyes. "I-I'm sorry if I interrupted you." She said. The darkness couldn't hide her tears. Lucy ran off towards the back of the guild.

Natsu processed what just happened. Lisanna confessed to him, forced herself on him and Lucy saw them kissing. Oh no. "Lu-" Natsu tried calling out, but Lisanna kissed him again and grinding him. That pissed him off.

Natsu grabbed Lisanna and threw her off him, she almost fell to the ground. "Natsu! What the hell! You are mine now!" She said. Natsu glared at the girl. For once, Lisanna was scared of the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Get it through you're head I don't like you! Can't you see that!? And people say I'm the dense one! You just hurt one of my best friends. The girl I love! Now get out of my sight." He said disgustedly. Lisanna was so surprised she couldn't move. Natsu then took off after Lucy. "Lucy! Please wait!"

Natsu found Lucy crying, Star trying to comfort her. She looked at Natsu. Natsu's face was full of concern. He just wanted to explain. "I'll be inside." She said and took off.

"Lucy please let me explain." Natsu urged.

"What is there is explain? You _kissed _Lisanna. I saw you! Now just leave me alone." Lucy said, tearing streaming down her face. Then she tried to run. But Natsu grabbed her wrist. "Let me go!"

"No! You always try to run away! Please just let me talk!" Natsu urged.

Lucy just pulled harder. "What is there to talk about. don't you know why I'm so upset? I love you idiot!" She yelled out. Then she realized what she said. Her face turned red.

Natsu pulled Lucy into his chest. "I don't like Lisanna. I hated the feeling of her touching me. But this is something I like, love! Please Lucy believe me! I-I love you too!" Natsu pressed his lips to Lucy's soft ones. It was full of passion and longing.

They just stood there kissing for a while. Then they pulled away. "I really do love you Lucy." Natsu urged her to believe. Lucy smiled.

"I believe you." Was all she said before hugging him. "Come on, let's get back to the party. I should probably get cleaned up." Lucy said. Her mascara smudged and she needed to fix it. Natsu smiled.

"You know this means your mine." He said. Lucy nodded.

"And you're mine." the two walked back in hand in hand. Lucy felt happier then she felt in months.

* * *

**ok this is story isn't done yet. This isn't your cliche "and everyone lived happily ever after" **

**please keep reading and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Again, I know Lisanna and Jet were OCC. But like I said before, if they weren't the story would be as good. Not all my stories will place such an antagonistic feeling on them. **

**Disclaimer! I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Lucy was in the bathroom cleaning up her smudged makeup. A huge smile was on her face. Now, she finally told Natsu she loved him. Even better, he returned her feelings. Lucy couldn't wait to go back out and dance with her new boyfriend. She swore she could still feel where his soft lips touched hers. She sighed in bliss at the memory.

Then Levy walked in. Her face was flushed and she was grinning like an idiot. It seemed like she had stars and hearts in her eyes. When Lucy looked closer, her lip gloss was slightly smeared. She smirked.

"I take it it went well with Gajeel." Lucy said. Levy blushed and stuttered, but her smile never faded.

"Yes!" She squealed. She reapplied her lip gloss and mascara. "What about you? It looks like you were balling your eyes out and had a make-out fest." Levy commented.

"Well, I was crying at first but I'm fine now. Turns out Natsu really does love me!" Lucy told her. The girls quickly finished their make up and walked back out onto the dance floor. They saw Natsu and Gajeel talking with Star. She was blushing but had a clueless expression. "Come on Levy, lets go see what they are talking about.

* * *

"What's with the goofy smile Salamander?" Gajeel asked, coming downstairs with Levy. Natsu looked over just to see Levy kiss Gajeel's cheek and skip over to the girls bathroom. He snickered as the man stalked over to him, a large blush covering his cheeks.

"What's with the goofy blush?" Natsu countered. Gajeel then ran up and his fist almost came in contact with Natsu's face, but remembered Star's warning. He had known the girl since he was 8 and had been beaten up enough times and watched others get their asses kicked by her to know not to tangle with her. He reluctantly pulled back his fist. Natsu was still smiling.

"I guess it went good with bunny-girl." He said, taking a seat and ordering a drink.

"Well ya! I mean it was rough at first but now we are all good!" Natsu said cheerfully. Then he smirked. "How was Levy?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Wonderful." was all Gajeel said. He wouldn't really tell Natsu his heart still skipped a beat when he thought of their make-out fest. He still couldn't believe the little fairy really loved him. Gajeel turned his head towards the dancefloor. When he looked at Star he had to do a double take.

Star was dancing with Nix, Bixlow and some other mages. But it looked like she was pressing up against her fellow assassin. Was it just him, or was he holding her hips? He wasn't sure so Gajeel kept staring. Natsu cocked his head confused. "Uh, Gajeel? What are you looking at?" Natsu asked. He followed Gajeel's gaze towards the girl.

Natsu and Gajeel had both known the girl since their training days. They thought of her as a little sister. It was strange seeing her with another man. Both Dragon Slayers would never want a romantic relationship but was strange watching. Just as the song ended, Nix completely wrapped his arms around her. She just giggled and people covered Natsu and Gajeel's view.

"What did I just see?" Natsu asked Gajeel. Their eyes were round. Then Star emerged from the crowd, a dazed look on her face. She took a seat between Natsu and Gajeel.

"Hey boys. How'd it go with your girls?" She asked. Natsu and Gajeel looked at each other, grins lighting up their faces.

"Oh it went just wonderful with the ladies." Gajeel told her.

"How about you?" Natsu asked.

Star looked puzzled for a second. She tilted her head to the side. "What are you talking about?" She asked. She looked and sounded generally confused.

"With Nix?" Gajeel promped. Star's face slightly pinkened, but the girl probably didn't notice. Gajeel and Natsu sure did. This was their chance to get back at her for all the bugging she had ensued on them.

"Seriously what are you talking about?" Star asked the boys.

"You do know that's only how couples dance right?" Natsu asked her. Star raised an eyebrow. She looked around.

"How were we dancing?" Star asked. Gajeel wanted to just grab her head and stuff it with he saw. Instead both men settled for facepalms. Even Natsu was surprised by the girls ignorance and density. Then he just decided to ask the big question.

"Are you and Nix a thing?" He asked. Star recoiled. Her face reddened.

"What!? No of course not!" Star hollered at them. Both boys knew Nix loved their little friend. Star was so dense she didn't even notice. Or maybe it was because she spent all her time worrying about others. Just then Levy and Lucy walked up to them.

"Hey guys, how's the party?" Levy asked.

"Just great!" Natsu answered. "But it's better with you around." He said, pulling Lucy beside him. Lucy blushed and leaned into him.

"Come on Natsu! Lets go dance!" Lucy said pulling her boyfriend onto the dance floor. Star not far behind. "Come on you two!" Lucy called Levy and Gajeel. The two followed. They hadn't had a chance to even get onto the dance floor before they came across Nix.

"Say Gajeel, Natsu, can I have a word?" Nix asked the boys. Nix _never _asked to talk. This must be important.

"Sure. I'll back soon Luce!" Natsu said.

"Why not? I won't be long Shrimp." Gajeel replied. The boys followed the assassin outside. As soon as they were out in the fresh air, Nix punched he nearest tree. the tree was bent, curved and broken from the sheer strength of the punch. Very little magic power was used in it.

"Did you just ask us to come out here so you could rage?" Natsu asked him.

Nix's fist was still in contact with the tree. He took a deep breath an brought his hand back, calming himself. Then his face saddened. "What's wrong with me?" He said more to himself.

The Dragon Slayers were confused. Why were they even there. "So are you out here for your own self pity or what?" Gajeel asked. He was a little annoyed to be pulled away from his mate. "What is it you want?"

"How do I tell her? You both know how I feel! I'm pretty sure the whole damn world knows I love Star except her!" Nix yelled. He sounded both sad and angry.

"Star is very selfless and thinks of others before herself. She's probably worrying about how others feel and not bothering with her own feelings. You _know _that." Gajeel told him. It was true that Star would gladly sacrifice her own happiness for others. She's even laid down her life for others countless times.

"Why though!? Why can't she think of herself for once. Think about me..." He trailed off. That last part was so quiet it was hard for the Dragon Slayers to hear.

"Just tell her! Get it over with! Star will never realize how she feels herself if you don't voice your own feelings. It's just how she is! That and she's probably scared! Scared she'll lose another loved one. Scared she won't be able to protect you!" Natsu yelled at him. Star has lost most people in her life, her parents, her dragon, her teacher and not long ago her entire guild Just to name a few things. "You have to tell her. She deserves to be happy." Natsu finished. Nix looked down.

"No doubt. You should just come out and say it." Gajeel said. Then he grabbed the assassin by the shirt. "But know this." He said menacingly. Gajeel slammed Nix against the wall do the building. Gajeel lifted Nix slightly of the ground so they were eye level. "If you _ever _hurt Star, I will personally slit your throat with my own hands. Do I make myself clear?" Gajeel didn't want Star to be hurt. Natsu thought the same. He was standing in the background, a scary look on his face.

"Crystal clear." Nix replied calmly. Gajeel set him on the ground. His face softened as much as it could.

"Well. I'm going back inside." Gajeel stated and walked back in, Natsu following him.

Nix knew they were right. So he decided it was best to tell her. _Soon, maybe. _He thought to himself. Nix decided he should stay outside and cool his nerves.

* * *

Gajeel and Natsu quickly found their girlfriends in the mess of people. The girls were all swaying their bodies to the music. Star wasn't to far from them. Gajeel had an idea. "Hey Star!"

"What is it?"

"Nix wanted to talk to you." Gajeel said. He wasn't stupid. He knew Nix didn't have the guts to go and ask for a chat. He just decided to speed up the process. "He's waiting outside."

Star shrugged and left. Natsu stared at him wide eyed. "You sly dog!"

"They both needed a push." Gajeel replied. He then decided he would dance with his girlfriend. Or, at least as much as men dance. Him and Natsu weren't as enthralled by the music but more over how their partner was moving. Finaly, Gajeel walked behind Levy and placed his large hands on her hips. At fist she squeaked and looked up at him. Gajeel just pulled her back against him. His signature smirk plastered on his face.

Levy wasn't surprised by the fact Gajeel wasn't scared to grind her. But she was surprised he was so open about it. He gladly gripped her hips and pressed himself against her. It was obvious the Iron Dragon Slayer didn't care what anybody else thought. But when Levy looked around, they weren't the only ones grinding.

Gajeel's hands slipped up from her hips to her waist. He ground into her a little harder. Even though she should feel guilty, Levy liked it. She pushed against him as well as they moved in sync with the music.

Gajeel was greatly enjoying himself. He would never think he would be where he was a month ago. Now, he had the girl he loved pressed against him in an intimate way. Then Levy leaned up and placed another kiss on his neck while he wasn't paying attention. He just repaid her by grinding himself into her and wrapping his arms around her smaller body.

Lucy was also occupied with a similar situation. Natsu was holding her and slightly rubbing against him. He almost seemed shy. His hands were rather loose on her waist and she could barely feel him from behind. She wanted more. Lucy pushed herself roughly against him. "L-Lu-Lucy!" Natsu sounded a little freaked out.

"It's ok Natsu." Lucy said, reaching back and giving him a chaste kiss. Natsu took this as a sign to keep going. He gladly gripped her hips tightly and pushed against her. After much touching and grinding the music changed to a slow song. Gajeel spun his dance partner around and held her close. Natsu did the same, but a little less quickly. Natsu slow danced with Lucy with his hands on her waist. But throughout the song, his hands travelled lower.

Lucy distracted herself from his touch by wrapping her arms around his neck and tangling her hands in his soft hair. Natsu smiled and kissed his blonde beauty. The kiss was full of passion. Both mages were so happy with how the night had gone so far.

Gajeel and Levy were also dancing together. It was a little weird, but Levy managed to reach around Gajeel's neck. Gajeel bent down and kissed the bluenette for another time that night. The kiss was slow and sweet. Gajeel wanted to enjoy it as long as he could.

* * *

Jet was angry. That was an understatement. He thought that if he could kiss Levy, just once, she would love him, even just a little. But _no._ That _bastard _had to take her away from him. Jet deserved her didn't he? He scowled as he watched the odd couple dance and kiss. It pissed him off immensely. But he knew he stood no chance against Gajeel in a fight.

Lisanna walked over to his table. She was drinking a pina colada. She also looked a little angry and sad. But she hid it well. "Whats with the scowl Jet?" she asked, slightly drunk.

"Take a look for yourself." Jet said with scorn. Lisanna looked over and saw Gajeel and Levy dancing together. She couldn't see Natsu and Lucy.

Lisanna giggled. The alcohol obviously clouding her judgement. "They look cute." She said and knocked back the rest of her drink.

"How can you say that!?" Jet yelled at her. Then he sighed. There was no point in arguing with her anyways.

"Why can't Natsu wove me?" She whined. Lisanna was really drunk from the amount she was stumbling and slurring her words. A maid came by and set down a couple shots for the people.

"What happened?" Jet asked. He needed to get his mind off his own feelings.

"Well I mean I set my heart out on silver platter but he doesn't take it! Then that blonde bimbo comes and steals him from me! It's not fair!" Lisanna was obviously telling the truth. She just didn't know it. Then she drank her shot.

"I see." Jet replied. When Jet went to kill his shot, Lisanna grabbed it from his hands and took it herself. "You're drunk Lisanna. It's probably best you go home before you get hurt." Just then Elfman walked up.

"Big brother!" Lisanna jumped into his arms for a bear hug. Elfman looked confused.

"Lisanna you smell of booze." he said.

"You better take her home. She's realy drunk and might just get hurt if she stays here." Jet said. Lisanna was a good friend. It would be a shame if she did get injured.

"Good idea. I was gonna take Mirajane home too. She been crying in the corner with a wine bottle since Laxus left. It's not manly." He said. Jet nodded and the man left with his sisters to their house.

* * *

Soon the song ended and the music picked back up. The couples continued their dancing fest. Gajeel and Levy were grinding again. Lucy and Natsu were also grinding. Problem was they were still facing one another. Couldn't they save that for the bedroom?

For the next while, the Dragon Slayers and their mates danced when Star walked in.

"Levy, Lucy. Can I talk to you guys?"

* * *

**Alright I may or may not put the NixXStar confession in the next chapter or not. I may just imply it if I get really lazy or nobody reviews. Plus some people might only care for Gale and Nalu.**

**if I don't get 3 or more reviews for this chapter I won't do it.**

**Please tell me if you want to see the NixXStar confession for if I should just cut that part.**

**Also, I may start Star's actual life story (fanfiction?) as a new story on a later date. Just for anybody who is interested. **

**Please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok so enough people wanted the NixXStar confession so I decided to do it. I know these characters aren't in the anime. The are MY OC's **

**You can always skip the confession anyways. For people who don't care for them. Also I will be writing Star an entire story based on her life. If anybody is interested in reading that please tell me. It's sometimes nice to know people like an OC.**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own Fairy Tail!**

**Warning! This chapter is based entirely on Nix and Star. Go ahead and skip it if you want.**

* * *

"Hey Star!" Gajeel called to her.

"What is it?"

"Nix wanted to talk to you. He's waiting outside." He told her.

_What would Nix want to talk about at a party? _She thought to herself. She just shrugged and walked outside. Nix was sitting beside a broken tree, looking frustrated. "Hey Nix. What happened out here? Looks like you flew a rage."

Nix looked up, surprised to see the tiny girl standing in the moonlight. The light making her dark, purple hair shine. Her one visible, golden eye seemed like it was glowing. "Star! Why are you out here?"

"Gajeel told me you wanted a word." Star said. Looking confused.

_Damn. He must have sent her out here for me to spill the beans. But I can't! _Nix internally thouht. A scowl appeared on his face. Star just looked even more puzzled.

"If you got nothing to say I'll just head back inside." Star told him. She turned around but before she barely took a step Nix grabbed her wrist.

"Just wait. I would like to talk, but not here. Let's go onto the roof." Nix said. If he was going to do this, he wanted to be alone with her where nobody would overhear. Using their stealth skills, he assassins quickly scaled the guild. They've climbed castles, towers and mountains so climbing the guild was easy work.

There was nobody on the roof. Only Levy and Gajeel's fading scents remained. Star stretched her tired muscles. Her dress rides up and she quickly pulled it down. "Damn. I hate wearing dresses." She muttered to herself.

"I think you look rather cute in that dress." Nix complimented. Star blushed lightly.

"So what did ya want? I would like to get back to dancing." Star demanded. Nix swallowed. Nervous couldnt describe how he felt at that moment.

"I have to tell you something. Important." Nix managed to say. The darkness could hide his red face. Star then looked concern.

"Are you sick Nix? If you are you should go home and get rest." Star asked.

"No it's not that, I'm not sick!" Nix said frustratedly.

"Too much booze?" Star guessed again. Nix went to reply but Star continued, "You're not drunk are you? I can't smell any alcohol on you." She commented, sniffing his tux.

With Star in close proximity, Nix wrapped his arms around her so she couldn't get away.

"Just let me talk." Nix said queitly. Star felt awkward against Nix. He was much taller then her, she didn't even reach his shoulders. She blushed lightly and nodded. Nix took a deep breath.

"I don't know where to start. I'm not even sure you'll believe me." He said, Star scoffed.

"Well, I'll be able to tell if you're lying or not. Try me." She said, still facing his chest. Star could hear his heart pounding in his chest.

"I've never really been one who is completely understanding of feelings. Before I knew you, I was just an empty shell, drifting through life. But you brought meaning back into my life. I know you've been through a lot. And you've almost died on so many occasions. I want to protect you! It's horrible when I see you hurt."

"Nix just what are you trying to say?" Star was feeling increasingly more uncomfortable with the position and his words.

"What I'm trying to say is..." Nix trailed off. Then he tilted Stars head up and looked deep into her one visible, golden eye. He leaned down until his face was only inches from hers. "I love you, Star LaLuna."

The girls eyes widened. She hadn't expected a confession at all. She didn't know what to do but stand there. Nix loved her and he was sincere. But how did she feel about him? Star never gave her own feelings much thought. "I-I-" Star went to say something but was interrupted by Nix closing the distance between them.

Star was frozen in place. It felt like fireworks going off on her lips. Her stomach was doing flips. What was she supposed to do. After some time Nix pulled away. Her voice was stuck in her throat.

"Star, what do you feel?" He asked quietly, his black hair covering his eyes. His hands on her tiny shoulders.

"I don't know. I don't." Was all she could say. She never expected Nix to love her. Star ever expected any to really love her. She was an assassin, some even called her a monster. Could she even feel love? But she always felt safe with the dark man. He always made her smile. His touch always made her feel tingly.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Nix asked frustratedly. His eyes betrayed his anger, but also his sorrow. Star told a couple steps back.

"I just don't. I'm not an emotional person." she tried to explain, but even she didn't know. Star didn't think her own feelings were relevant. "I've never been concerned with myself."

"Why not? You have a life too! Think for yourself for once." Nix pleaded. Star back off more, towards the edge of the roof.

"Why should I? All I want is to make others happy. My feelings are irrelevant. I've never given them much thought." Star stated. It was true. She turned away from him and faced the town. Nix didn't like that.

He walked up behind her and hugged her. She immediately stiffened under his touch. Then he spoke much softer, full of love. "Just tell me how you feel. About me."

Star didn't like the situation, not at all. "Just, leave me alone to think about this." She said. Then with a huge heave, she pushed him off his and jumped ofd the building for the second time that night.

Star hid in the trees to think. But she couldn't do this alone. Maybe her friends could help. Star walked through the large doors to find Levy and Lucy dancing with their new boyfriends. They looked so happy. She couldn't be like that, could she? Star was an assassin, a killer. Happiness, was not something she deserved.

She waited for the slow dance to be over before she stole the girls away. They quickly noticed her at the entrance. "Levy, Lucy, can I talk to you guys?" She asked. The girls looked at each other before following her upstairs where nobody was hanging out.

"Are you ok Star?" Levy asked, looking concerned. Star looked very downcast.

"I don't know how I feel about Nix! That's the problem." Star cried out. "What do I do?"

"Wait hold up! What happened between you and Nix?" Lucy asked.

Star decided it was best to just tell. "Nix said he loved me." She said quietly. Lucy never thought the black haired assassin would ever voice his feelings. But now, Star looked more confused then ever.

"And do you love him?" Lucy pressed. Star then looked enraged. Her fist lit up in fire and she went to punch the wall but thought better of it.

"I don't know! I've never given thought to my own feelings." She said angrily.

"Give it some thought now! You can't leave the poor man wondering. It's not fair to him." Levy told her. Star knew she was right. "How do you feel when your around him Star? Whats it like when he touches you? Does he make you happy?" Were some questions she asked the smaller girl.

Star smiled and blushed. Her friends giggled beside her. "You do don't you?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, I do." Star finally admitted. The taller girls smiled and chuckled.

"We'll go tell him silly!" Levy pushed her. Star just rolled her eyes and made her way to the roof. Nix was thankfully still there. But he was looking out across the sea, not town. He was sitting on the edge.

"Nix?" Surprised, Nix turned around and faced her. Then he looked down.

"I'm sorry for earlier. I just made a fool of myself. I knew I would too." Nix said sourly.

"Just wait! Let me talk this time." Star pleaded.

"There is nothing left to talk about! Just go away." He said, then leaped off the building.

Being the stubborn girl she was, Star jumped after him. She quickly caught up with him in the fall. She grabbed hold the man and kissed him firmly on the lips. Nix, though shocked, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back.

They landed in the pool and surface, Nix not once releasing his hold on Star. "I love you too." Star spoke quietly. Her wet hair spiked up slightly from the water. She smiled and cuddled into his chest. Nix just hugged her.

They soon got out of the pool and Star used Water Dragonslayer part of her magic to get the water out of their clothes. They walked back into the dance, laughing and smiling. Star looked genuinely happy in the dark mans arms.

* * *

"So why are we up here Shrimp?" Gajeel asked Levy, who was pulling him up to the second floor. Natsu and Lucy not far behind.

"Ya Luce, what's up?" Natsu also questioned.

"We want to see Star and Nix!" The girls said in unison. The boys just rolled their eyes. Just as the group was going to pass a large window, the was a large splash in the pool. They all looked out the window, waiting for the water to calm down.

Then they saw the two assassins kissing the water. "Well I guess everything worked out well for them." Lucy stated. Gajeel and Natsu looked away, finding it weird to watch their fellow dragonslayer make out with someone.

"Ya sure now let's go dance!" Natsu declared, pulling Lucy back to the dance floor. Levy and Gajeel following.

* * *

**Ok not the last chapter. But I don't have much else to say. Like I said earlier this chapter was based entirely on my OC's so if you didn't read the author notes at the top and don't like my OC's it's your own fault for wasting your time.**

**anyways please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**For all people who like Star, I will be writing a story for her soon in the future. If any members would like ms to send them a message telling them when I've started it please just let me know.**

**But nothing much else to say. Please review!**

**Disclaimer! I don't own Fairy Tail!**

**Also the next couple chapters will probably just be fluff and wrapping up the story**

* * *

It was starting to get late. People from other guilds left early to have time to get home. So now, it was only Fairy Tail members dancing. It was about 12 midnight. According to Star, the DJ would shut it down by 12:30 so most people were starting to chat more and drink rather then dance.

Lots of new couples were slow dancing on the floor. Juvia looked like she was ready to burst with excitement, still giddy from the fact that Gray really did love her. Gray held onto her tightly so she wouldn't swing around out of the rhythm of the music.

The Strauss siblings had already left, Evergreen looked bored and annoyed at the bar talking to Freed. Bixslow was passed out at a table along with Cana who was still chugging a barrel of wine.

Alzack and Bisca were enjoying the quiet partying of the night. Asuka was being babysat by Romeo and Wendy, who were both to young to be at a nightclub similar party. Carla had stayed with them for the night as well, much to Happy's displeasure. He went home earlier because of the white cats absence.

Jet was surprisingly still at the party. He was sitting in the corner talking to Droy who was pretty sweaty from the amount of dancing he had done. Jet had danced a bit that night, but it ended with him getting slapped.

"Droy, what do you think of them." Jet snarled. He was still angry Levy chose Gajeel over him. He wanted to know what Droy thought. The large man looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I may not like him, but I do trust him. He's proved himself a Fairy Tail wizard on plenty of occasions. Levy is smart and I respect her choices. Besides, Gajeel also has Star to keep him in check." Droy finished, chuckling to himself. "Besides, you gotta admit they do kinda look cute."

He really disliked the pierced man, but he wanted to support his best friend in her new relationship. Plus, he knew Star would make sure nothing funny happened between both male Dragonslayers relationships. Despite Jet's distrust in Star and Gajeel, Droy had faith in both of them.

Jet scoffed at him. "I hate him." Jet said. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"Tell me something new." Droy replied. Jet glared at him and continued.

"He pinned us to a god damned tree! And practically destroyed our old guild hall! He's cold hearted and mean. Not to mention brutal." Jet said. Droy sighed.

"Stop thinking about the past! It doesn't matter anymore and just like Levy said, he's a different man! Why can't you just be happy for her?" Droy was openly expressing his frustrations. Jet had least had the decency to looked ashamed.

Just then Star walked up. Her hair was tousled, no longer straight. She was panting from the amount of dancing she had done that night. "Hey boys. Come dance the party's almost over!" She encouraged.

Jet glared at the tiny girl and went to yell at her for bugging him. Just then Nix walked up beside her and pulled her beside him. His arm wrapping behind her as he held onto her hip. He wouldn't admit it, but Jet was scared if the dark assassin. Judging by the contact between the assassins, he guessed they were dating. Jet wasn't about to be on Nix's hit list for dissing his girlfriend.

"Just taking a break." Droy replied, feeling his friend's uneasiness. Star looked unsatisfied with his answer. She took it upon herself to drag them out herself. She tugged on both of their tuxedos urging them.

"Come on! Come _on! _It's boring if you don't dance!" Jet glared at her again, she was unintimidated by him though.

"Just go Star. We are fine here." Droy said again. "You don't have to waste your time on us." Droy said again. While he spoke, Jet looked over to where Gajeel and Levy were dancing with Natsu and Lucy. The music picked up as Gajeel moved behind Levy once more. Jet had a scowl on his face.

His expression didn't go unnoticed by Star. She followed his eyes to find he was staring at the odd couple. A knowing look appeared on her face. "You're angry she chose Gajeel over you, right?" Star accurately guessed. Jet turned away. Star smirked. "So I'm right! Well whether you like it or now you have to get over it! She doesn't like you in that way and you're going to have to accept it. It'll make your life happier!" Star said, leaving with Nix towards the other dancing couples.

"She's right Jet." Droy agreed. He got up and stretched. "Well I'm going home. It's pretty late." Droy stumbled towards the door. He obviously had a few drinks that night. Droy went to the apartment he shared with Jet.

Jet thought about what Star said. He knew deep down she was right. But he couldn't just cast aside his feelings for her could he? He couldn't ever fully agree with Gajeel and Levy's relationship, but he would try and support her. It was probably the only way he could salvage their friendship. Jet soon left the building, not wanting to stick around.

After 30 more minutes of drinking, dancing and hardcore grinding a voice sounded over the stereo. "Alright everyone it's being a wonderful night here in Fairy Tail. I have one more slow song for all the new couples out there. Enjoy." Gajeel quickly grabbed Levy and pulled her against him. He held her waist tightly and she wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his long, black locks.

"I'm never going to let you go Levy." He said possesively. "You're mine."

Levy just giggled. "I hope you know this means you're mine as well." Levy replied. Gajeel pulled away slightly to look her in the eye.

"Of course Shrimp." He said lovingly. Despite the annoying nickname, Levy blushed at the tone of sincerity in his voice. Gajeel leaned down and kissed the bluenette. He moved one hand from her waist to the back of her head. Levy held onto the Iron Dragonslayer tightly, never wanting to let go.

They broke apart, saving anything else for when they were alone. They slowly danced with the music.

Not far away, Natsu was dancing with Lucy. It was weird dancing so slow after making fast movements all around for Natsu. But he knew Lucy would love to dance like this, so he put up with the slow movements. He wanted to make her happy.

Lucy wrapped her arms around the Fire Dragonslayer. Natsu held her hips and pressed himself against her, as if still expecting her to take off. Natsu breathed in her sweet scent. She smelled like peaches.

Natsu's hands travelled up Lucy's back as he held her almost suffocatingly tight. Lucy felt a little awkward. Her chest felt squashed and she did have a pretty big rack. She was sure Natsu could feel them. Her face lit up with pink.

"Lucy..." Natsu moaned queitly. Lucy blushed even more. "I love you." He said. That was the second time that nighT he said those words. Natsu then covered her mouth with his. Their kiss soon became more passionate. Natsu Pulled away to breathe after awhile and Lucy could finally respond.

"I love you to Natsu." Lucy replied. Her eyes full of love and lust. Natsu's were the same.

Star and Nix were located near the side of the building, opposite the bar. Star was smiling to herself as she watched her fellow Dragonslayers kiss their new mates. She was happy they finally confessed. It was killing her that they didn't know. But she wasn't just happy for them.

Star finally had someone she could love. "It took them long enough eh?" Star told her boyfriend.

Nix smiled at her. "Was it just slowly killing you that they weren't together?" Nix teased.

Star punched him playfully. "Shaddup." she said even though she was smiling. "I just hope they are here enough so I can still beat 'em up." she chuckled. Surprisingly, she was one of the best fighters in Fairy Tail, being above Gildarts' and Laxus' magic levels.

"You'll have to hope _you're_ here enough." Nix replied. Star narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked. Nix smirked and leaned down. He put a hand on her lower back to bring her closer. His other hand tilted back her head so she was looking straight up at him. He kissed her without much warning.

The kiss became more passionate. His tongue probed her lips and he pushed it in. After making out for a little bit Star pulled away. She was breathing heavily. All dragonslayers had enhanced sense like smell and sight. But Star was unlucky enough to have a heightened sense of touch. Nix always made sure he took advantage of that too.

"We have to wait until the party's over. I gotta stay and help the DJ clean up." Star reluctantly pushed him off. Star leaned against the tall man. He wasn't as bulky as Gajeel, but was still about the same height. "Well, at least the night turned out great."

Nix nodded and pulled her close. Then Star looked puzzled. "Hey Nix? Do you know what happened to Erza?"

* * *

Erza was holding her new boyfriend. Her red hair splayed out behind her in wonderful contrast with Jellal's blue hair. Words couldn't explain how shocked and happy she was when she found out Jellal was out of prison.

Jellal turned around and wrapped his arms around His red haired beauty. "So how do you think everyone else is doing?" Erza asked him.

"Well, judging by what I've heard about Mirajane and Star, I'm pretty sure there will be plenty of new couples in Fairy Tail by morning." he said. Jellal wrapped his arms around Erza and brought the covers up and over them.

"You've got a good point." Erza replied. She reached underneath the covers and traced his pecks and abs. They were rock hard and the skin was smooth under her touch. Jellal replied by kissing her neck. Then his tongue darted out as he licked and sucked on one spot.

Erza moaned. "Haven't you left enough marks?" She managed to say. Jellal just smirked and climbed on top of her. Then he proceeded to kiss her thoroughly, tongue and all.

"Not even close."

* * *

**I'll leave what's happened before and after this little bit of Jerza up to you to imagine. Let your creativity run wild!**

**Anyways maybe one or two more chapters for this story.**

**Also, I will be starting Stars story soon. **

**And for anybody who likes pokemon I have a pokemon fanfic up called "Keena's Snow." Not many people have read it. Just for anyone who doesn't know. **

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright the story is almost done! **

**Disclaimer! I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Soon, the slow song finished and people started to file out of the building. The Dragonslayers and their girlfriends stayed until one to help Freed, Kinana, Star, Nix and the DJ clean up streamers, sound equipment, spilled booze on the bar and sweep the room. It didn't take long and soon the guild looked normal again.

Levy and Lucy looked asleep on their feet. Natsu and Gajeel were tired, but hid their sleepiness to protect their manly reputations. Star sat down on one of the tables at the side of the guild. "Well, that was a fun night." She said before yawning. Levy and Lucy sat beside her and fell asleep on each side of her. Each of their heads leaned onto Star's shoulders.

Star looked at Natsu and Gajeel. "Can you guys take them home? I'm too tired." Star asked. The boys just nodded their response. Gajeel easily picked up Levy bridal style. Her smaller body fitting nicely against is. Natsu was having a little bit more trouble since he and Lucy were closer in body size. Plus she was a little heavy, though he would never say that out loud. Lucy was scarier than Erza when she was angry and he didn't fell like having a Lucy-Kick to the face that night.

It didn't take long to reach Lucy's apartment. He knew where to go since he broke in all the time. In her sleep, Lucy wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck. Natsu opened her unlocked door and went to put Lucy in bed and go home to see Happy. He leaned over the bed and let the girl lay on it. He went to untie her arms from her neck but they were locked in place. Lucy gave a groan in her sleep.

Natsu tried to pull away from the bed but Lucy was only dragged along. Lucy was not going to let her dragon go. Natsu picked Lucy up again and layed in bed along with her. He lay on his side with Lucy cuddling up to him, her arms locked around him. He looked at the blonde beauty. She look so beautiful even in her sleep.

Natsu was starting to feel sleepy as well. But he couldn't sleep in Lucy's bed! Wouldn't he just get another rude awakening? But she was his now so he could sleep over whenever he wanted. Just thinking about spending the night gave Natsu a wicked grin as wild thoughts filled his head. Before Natsu could continue his dirty thoughts, Lucy began to stir in her sleep. He looked down and saw her blinking.

"Natsu? Where are we?" She asked sleepily.

Natsu just smiled. "Well you fell asleep while cleaning so I carried you home." Natsu told her. Lucy blushed.

"Sorry about that Natsu. Now could you let me get up and put on pajamas and wash off my makeup." Lucy asked, unwrapping her arms from his chest and pushing on him weakly.

Natsu just wrapped his arms around her tightly and pulled her face close to his. "Why Luce? That dress looks so nice and the makeup can wait." he complained.

"Let me up Natsu! This dress is starting to get uncomfortable and your supposed to wash makeup off." She countered. Lucy managed to get out of his grasp and get up stumbling slightly. "Besides, isn't that tux getting hot?" she said before walking into the bathroom. Natsu thought about it and she was right, the tux was hot and uncomfortable. He started to strip and smirked. _You'll enjoy this Luce._

It didn't take long for Lucy to wash all the makeup off. Her hair poofed up slightly after she brushed the curls out. Finally, she slipped out of the dress and put on a tank top and shorts to sleep in. She felt refreshed. Lucy hung up her dress and walked out to see a surprise on her bed.

Natsu was laying on the bed in only his boxers. Lucy stood at the bathroom door dumbfounded. "Natsu! What do you think you're doing!" She yelled, though not to loud because she lost most of her voice at the party. Natsu was lying on the bed with his hands behind his head. He smirked.

"Well, that tuxedo was hot and uncomfortable so I took it off." he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Suddenly Natsu got off the bed and was standing in front of Lucy in seconds. Lucy was blushing madly, her face so red it beat Erza's hair. At first she was looking at his face but her eyes travelled downward to stare at his abs. Sure his vest showed them, but she could never get a good look. Natsu smirked.

"Like what you see?" Natsu said startling Lucy. Despite what most people thought, he knew plenty about women. He just never did anything. Natsu suddenly picked Lucy up and threw her on the bed. Lucy giggled at his actions. As soon as she hit the bed Natsu was beside her.

"Come on Natsu it's one in the morning lets sleep." She complained. Natsu had other ideas. He climbed on top of her and kissed her again. Lucy gave into it and wrapped her arms around his neck. Natsu lightly nipped her lip and probed it with his tongue begging entrance. Lucy complied but didn't give in without a fight. While their tongues battled for dominance Natsu's hands travelled down Lucy's body. Lucy moaned at the feeling only giving Natsu and chance for full dominance.

After a few minutes of an intense make-out session, Lucy pulled away. Natsu got off her and layed beside her. Without a word he pulled the covers over them and wrapped his strong arms around her. Lucy cuddled into his neck and hugged him. She smiled. One of Natsu's hands ran to the back of her head and played with her hair.

"I love you Natsu." Lucy said, growing more sleepy with every stroke.

"I love you too, Lucy. My princess." Natsu said. Then he smirked. He thought of the story of the princess who was rescued by her prince charming for the dragon. "So the princess fell in love with the dragon huh? Hehe." Natsu said.

Lucy chuckled. She knew that story and found it funny how their situation compared with the one Natsu just described. "Yes I did. Good night Natsu." Lucy said quietly.

Natsu sniffed her hair. It smelled so sweet, like peaches. "Hey Lucy, do you use peach shampoo or is your sweet scent just natural?"

"Good night Natsu." Lucy said again, more sternly this time.

Natsu chuckled. "Good night, Lucy." Natsu fell asleep with his princess in his arms, knowing that she was now his.

* * *

Gajeel was sleeping on his feet as he walked through Magnolia. Fairy Hills was to far out of town for him to walk carrying a girl. So he settled with taking her to his house for the night again. Gajeel reached his house in no time and layed Levy on his couch while he changed out of the tuxedo. He hated dressing up, the clothes felt tight and restricting. Gajeel hung up the suit and put on a pair for pants to sleep in.

Levy woke up and looked around. She wasn't at the guild anymore. If her memory served right she was at Gajeel's house. Then she heard footstep come and stop. Gajeel stood in the living room in only a pair of pants. "Awe. But you looked so fancy in the tux." Levy said with false sadness. Gajeel rolled his eyes. "Sorry if I'm a bother. I'll just walk home." she said before a huge yawn happened.

"Its fine Shrimp. And you're stayin' here tonight. It's to late for you to be walking alone." Gajeel said taking a seat beside her.

Levy sighed, knowing he was right. "Well, I don't have any paja-" Levy said before interrupted.

"Just wear one of my shirts. If you need to wash, you know where the bathroom is. I'll go grab you a shirt Shorty." he chuckled as he left. Levy was to tired to argue so she made her way to the bathroom and washed her face. It felt nice to get the constricting feeling makeup off. Gajeel knocked on the door. "Hey! I got a shirt you want it?" He called. Levy opened the door and gladly took the shirt.

"Thanks Gajeel." She said before locking the door. It felt nice to get out of the tight fitting dress. she slipped into Gajeel's shirt which was 4 sizes or more to big. It had a metallic scent on it, like how Gajeel smelled. She folded up her dress and got out of the bathroom. She placed her dress on the counter and looked for Gajeel.

While looking she found Lily passed out on the chair with a half eaten kiwi in his paw. He looked so cute. The she heard a voice. "I'm in here Levy!" Gajeel called. Levy followed the voice and saw Gajeel laying on his king sized bed. He saw her at the door and patted the bed beside him. Levy took the invitation and jumped in. The bed was surprisingly soft. She bounced a little bit off the bed. She didn't remember it being this comfortable. But last time she had mostly being lying on top of Gajeel. Her blush and surprise showing on her face.

"Did you think I slept on a rock Shrimp? Gi-He" Gajeel chuckled. Levy's face scrunched up in annoyance at her nickname and the fact he figured it out so quick. Levy sat up and crossed her legs.

"Well I thought the tough man would have a tough bed as well." Levy said with mock anger. She ended up smiling a little bit after that comment and Gajeel caught it. While she wasn't looking Gajeel grabbed her sides roughly and pulled her down and climbed on her, straddling her hips. Levy let out a small 'eep' at the sudden movement.

"You know, you look cute in that giant shirt." Gajeel said leaning down to kiss the bluenette. He quickly had dominance in the kiss and pushed his tongue into her mouth. Gajeel moved down to touch her without losing his balance and crushing the petite girl. It was a lot harder then it seemed. Levy wasted no time wrapping her arms around his broad, tanned shoulders and tangling her hands in his thick, black hair.

Gajeel was having a little bit of trouble. Eventually, he decided to flip the position so he could touch his angel. Levy, though surprised, gladly toped and straddled him. She trailed her hands down his abs and rubbing his shoulders. Gajeel just thanked her by moving his hands down to her backside. She moaned quietly.

They broke apart after a few minutes. "Come on Shrimp. It's 1:30. Lets get some sleep." Gajeel said before yawning. He turned to his side and held Levy close. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her into his chest. Levy pressed herself against his chest until she could hear his heart thumping in his chest. It was a soothing sound. Before she fell asleep in his arms she heard his deep and rough voice. "I love you Levy."

* * *

"Well, tonight turned out great!" Star said, stretching her sore muscles. Nix walked beside her in the dark. He was smiling. He never thought she would except him as her mate. Every Dragonslayer has a mate according to her. And very few were lucky enough to have that honour.

"You're just happy Gajeel and Natsu fessed up." Nix told her. He put his hands in his pockets as they walked to his cabin in the forest. Well, it was more like a tree house. Being assassins, Nix and Star both had a lot of enemies in the world so having a hidden home was important for down time. Star smirked.

"Well, they ain't the only ones who confessed tonight." Star said then her smirk grew bigger and she leaned on Nix. "And according to Gajeel, you almost didn't have the balls to say anything." She giggled. Nix looked a little annoyed and punched her in the shoulder hard enough to have her stumbling sideways. He knew she would take it personally because they always brawled, not that he ever won. She just laughed. "I take that he was right."

"Ya." He replied calmly. Then he reached out and grabbed her side waist. She squeaked at the sudden contact and he picked her up bridal style. Star brushed brightly. "You didn't think you were gonna get away with just a punch for insulting my pride, did you?" He said grinning. Then Nix jumped suddenly leaped onto the nearest building. This caused Star to panic for a moment and hold tightly onto his arms.

"Nix! I'm in a _dress. _I can't go jumping around! Someone will see!" Star said. She was referring to her underwear, Nix assumed.

Nix just looked at her seriously. He held her tighter and her easily jumped from roof to roof until he reached the forest. "No one better look or see or I'll have to beat 'em up." He jumped silently through the trees without relinquishing his grip on the tiny, purple haired girl. Even though Star would have preferred to jump for herself, it felt nice to have someone protective over her.

Star began to feel sleepy with the wind in her hair. As the branches and leaves whizzed by she began to nod off. By the time Nix made it to his house, she was fast asleep in his arms. He just chuckled. Nix was starting to feel sleepy himself. So without a second thought he carried the girl into his bed. Nix felt hot so he took off his jacket and shirt by was to lazy to take off his pants. Nix jumped into bed with the sleeping girl and pulled the covers over them. She cuddled into his large chest. She was very small compared to him but he was happy she was his. "Good night."

**Alright not much to say again. Just wrapping things up in a couple more chapters.**

**ALso for any members who are interested in Star's story just review or message so I can tell you when the first chapter is up.**

**Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer! I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

Lucy sat at the guild the next morning with Levy. She was still tired from the party. The guild was actually quiet that morning but most people were probably still sleeping off their hangovers. Even though Lucy and Natsu were dating now, she had a feeling not much would change between them. They were best friends so the only thing that may change is anything intimate. She smiled at the thought.

"What are you smiling at Lu-chan?" Levy asked her. When Lucy blushed Levy took a guess. "Are you thinking about Natsu?"

"Wh-what! Well, I..." Lucy trailed off. She got caught red handed. "Ya." she answered the bluenette reluctantly.

"You and Natsu are so cute Lu-chan! I knew you would end up dating him sooner or later." Levy said. Lucy's blush intensified.

"Well you and Gajeel were pretty obvious for the longest time." Lucy came back.

"What!? No we weren't!" She said.

"Well you were at least." Lucy replied.

"Stop teasing me!" Levy said. "By the way, where is Natsu?"

Lucy sighed. "Well, I couldn't wake him up so I just left him sleeping at my apartment." Lucy said. Levy smirked at this.

"You weren't doing naughty thing last night were you?" Levy bugged her best friend. Lucy's blush reappeared.

"We were not!" Lucy practically yelled at Levy. People looked at her for a moment then went about their daily business. "So Gajeel carried you all the way to Fairy Hills? That's so sweet."

"Actually, this morning he said he got tired and just took me to his house for the night. I went to Fairy Hills this morning to get ready. Gajeel is still at home. He said something about waiting for Lily." Levy explained. Lucy made an 'oh' face. Suddenly the heard a crash at the doorway.

"You calling me stupid metal head!" They heard Natsu's voice.

"You are stupid! I don't need to say it flame brain!" Gajeel's voice sounded.

"Do you want to fight you iron idiot?" Natsu said.

"You can't beat me Salamader!" Gajeel replied.

Before their fight could start Mirajane walked in. She had bags under her eyes and a look on her face that could kill. "Shut up before y migraine gets worse." She said darkly. An evil aura surrounded her. The dragon slayers were quiet immediately. They didn't want to anger the devil woman.

Mirajane walked over to the bar and took a couple of Advil. "You don't look to good Mira." Levy said. Mirajane groaned.

"I got a really bad hangover." She said before starting work. Not long after her arrival, Elfman and Lisanna walked in. Lucy looked down at her glass when she saw Lisanna. Levy caught her sad expression.

"What's wrong Lu-chan?" Levy asked.

"Well, before I confessed to Natsu, I saw Lisanna kissing him. I think she was also doing the same thing I was." Lucy said.

"How do you feel about her?" Levy questioned.

"Well, I think she was only confessing her own feelings and I can't hate her for that." Lucy said. Levy agreed with this.

The girls ate breakfast in silence. The guys joined them but with different things to each. Natsu only ordered a cup of fire and Gajeel ate plate full of scrap iron. Natsu was the one who broke the silence. "Hey Luce, you wanna go on a job?" he asked.

"Sure, go pick one out." Lucy said. Natsu took off towards the request board and Gajeel and Levy left to their own table leaving Lucy alone. While she was alone, Lisanna walked up to Lucy.

"Hey Lucy, can I talk to you?" Lisanna asked. Although she wasn't exactly the first person Lucy wanted to talk to, she just replied, "Ya sure."

"I wanted to apologize for my actions last night. I wasn't in my right mind. In truth I'm not even sure if I love Natsu anymore. I thought that if I could spend more time with him I would figure out my feelings. But I just don't feel the same way I did years ago. I can understand it if you hate me. I must have hurt your feelings. That's all. I really am sorry Lucy." Lisanna finished.

"You only did what you thought was right Lisanna. I don't hate you. It's ok." Lucy told her. Lisanna looked at her surprised. Then her eyes teared up and she glomped Lucy.

"Thank you!" Lucy just hugged the girl back. "This means a lot to me." Lisanna said. She wiped her tears away, smiled and walked towards her brother and Evergreen.

Natsu ran up to her. "Lucy come one, I found a good job!" He yelled.

Lucy smiled. "Well lets go then!" As the couple walked through the streets of Magnolia Lucy wondered how Natsu felt about his childhood friend. "Hey Natsu, How do you feel about Lisanna?" She asked him the nagging question.

Natsu was surprised but looked thoughtful. "Well, I was angry with her last night but she is still my friend. Nakama. But don't worry Luce, you're mine." He said grabbing her hand. Lucy just smiled.

* * *

Gajeel was sipping a beer was Levy leaned on him reading her newest book. Then she heard a voice. "Hey Levy, Gajeel. That was some party last night huh?" Droy said taking a seat across from them.

"Ya it was pretty good." Gajeel said.

"I was surprised at how packed it was." Levy said.

"So I take it you two are together now?" Droy asked. Gajeel then wrapped one arm around his bookworm and looked Droy in the eye.

"You got a problem with that?" Gajeel said menacingly. Droy looked freaked out and sweatdropped.

"No of course not!" He said. Gajeel just chuckled.

"I ain't gonna kill ya. Don't freak out." Gajeel said chuckling to himself. Droy laughing awkwardly as well.

"Don't scare him Gajeel." Levy told her boyfriend. Then they heard a voice from behind.

"Better listen to your girlfriend." Levy turned around and saw Jet. She was still angry with him for what he did the night before. But when she saw him he looked almost emotionless. But a hint of sorrow was evident in his eyes and voice as he spoke again. "Can I talk to you Levy?" He asked.

Levy was a little mad but grot out of Gajeel's grasp. "Sure." She replied to Jet. They walked outside and Jet took a deep breath. "What do you want?"

"I know you are angry about last night and I can't change what I did. I also can't change how I feel about Gajeel."

"And why not? Everyone in the guild is over that except you." Levy said.

"Please just listen. I know you won't like me in the same way and that is something I'll have to accept. But I would still like to be one of your best friends. Ad even though I may not like Gajeel, I will support you. Please forgive me Levy." Jet spoke with sincerity in his voice sadness showed on his face.

Levy could tell he was telling the truth. Jet had been one of her best friends for years. She didn't want that friendship to be ruined because of her love for Gajeel, and arguement with Jet.

Levy walked up to her sad friend and hugged him. "I forgive you Jet. You are my Nakama." She told him. Jet hugged the girl. His shoulders shook as he sobbed.

"Thank you Levy!" He cried. Levy hugged her friend and they stayed like that for awhile.

Jet stopped crying after awhile. "Well I have to go Levy. It's my turn to get groceries." Jet said before taking off. Levy giggled and went back inside. When she reached the table, Gajeel and Droy were in a heated agrguement about food. Not surprising since they were men.

"Steak will always be the best meat." Gajeel told the large man.

"No way! Bacon tastes the best!" Droy said. Gajeel turned to Levy.

"What you think Bookworm?" He asked his girlfriend.

Levy just sighed. "oh geez." She rolled her eyes.

* * *

Star walked in with Nix following her. She had a big smile on her face as she sat down at the bar.

"Hey Mira! You don't look so good."

"I got a bad hangover." Mirajane complained.

"That sucks. I didn't drink last night." Star said. She took a seat and Nix stood beside her.

"Hey where is Makarov?" Nix asked.

"He has been at a guild master convention for a few days." Mira replied.

"So what's he gonna do when he finds out his guild held a party he hadn't allowed or been at?"

MiraJane and Star looked at each other. "Oh shit."

**And that's the end! I hope you enjoyed! **

**Also for any members that would like to know when I start Star's personal story please message me so I can tell you the title and release date of the story. **

**For any non members, well, I can't help you.**

**Bye Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Alright so i really enjoyed writing this story but it was my first time so sorry for mistakes and OOCness. **

**Also for anybody who plans on reading Star's Story i would like to say that this story was just supposed to introduce her as a character and how some of her relationships with characters work. Party Night will not have any ties to Stars Story in any way. **

**Just a repeat, This story has nothing to do with Stars STory. I just want to point that out**

**Thank you and i hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
